The Cherry Blossom Falls
by JackoLillie
Summary: This is an OC contest! Read inside for detail on it. Rating may go up  cause I just dont now what you crazy cats will come up with. OR you could read this as a normal story about a group of teen battling with each other and the un-dead.
1. Chapter 1

Just like it says on the tin. This is an OC thingy for HSOTD :0

This would be my first HSOTD fanfiction, so no high expectations. I don't want a OC with superhuman powers, they can be hard to kill but not impossible. If a character is like that I'll put them in the first chapter and get them eaten, Kay

umm my writing style is...um...how to put it nicely...odd, so it might not work out to well. If you submit a character and I use it and you don't like the way I'm portraying Him/Her you can send me a PM and I will change or remove(only if you want me too).

You can have free reign with you character, make them as crazy as you want but try and keep it believable. For example them being abducted by aliens is not believable but you could say they have a syndrome or something that makes them think that.

I'm not going to put in a character... well I will if I need to.

Oh don't review this with your idea's PM me them, I can get to them easier.

The characters must be between 10 and 18.

Basic format (you can change this if you want)

p.s, this character is just random.

name: Billy Joe Bob

Age : 13

Weapon : a pogo stick.

Background: He can't remember anything before the outbreak.

Appearance: he's always naked.

where he was at the outbreak : In a public gym?

personality: ...he had multi personalities.

Sexual orientation: he doesn't know what that means

Anything else: Nope.

^^ I know thats really silly and I said to make them as crazy as you want but PLEASE try and stay a little serious


	2. The Start of the Story

A soft pink cherry blossom floated down and landed gently on Azure's white crisp school shirt. Alex lay above him on the branch of the blossom tree, her arm flopped over the side.

"You know your dad's only trying to protect you." Alex tried to consol her childhood friend, he didn't know it but he was her only friend. They both went to different schools, Alex studied at a private school in the country and Azure went to the local public high school.

"Protect me from what?" Azure looked up into Alex's deep blue eyes, her long brown hair floated in the wind. She looked beautiful lying their on the tree branch but it was Alex, the girl he grew up with she was more of a sister to him.

"You never know. Training you is probably just his way of being close to you." Azure's father was an ex Russian soldier and he trained Azure how to 'take care of himself' but he often took it too far. Azure was a laid back kind of guy and was often know at school as a 'clueless pretty boy' so he didn't really fit the macho warrior persona his father wanted him to be. Alex understood this perfectly, but in reverse. Both her parents where ex American marines who moved to Japan to live a quiet life, when Alex was five. They didn't want her to train, they wanted her to be a lady. Thats why they sent her to a privet school, in the hope she'll mature and become a proper lady.

"anyhoo, shouldn't you be in school?" Alex smiled down at him, she had always admired his strength and courage, not to mention his good looks. Alex and Azures parents were close due to their military backgrounds and they often had barbeques and parties together, this made Azure and Alex good friends but Alex often secretly resented Azure because he was allowed to train and he didn't want to where as she wanted to train and was forbidden from doing so.

"I got a free period. How about you, shouldn't you be in some frilly pink dress or something?" Azure joked, although it wasn't funny due to the fact a pink frilly dress was Alex's school uniform. A uniform she NEVER wore, she always wore her black skinny jeans, knee high purple converse and a purple top ,topped with a black lace half top.

"Hey, Souske Hitori. Why weren't you in class today. "Sabrina Garnet Williams asked Azure. Azure was only Souske's nickname which he got from his parents because of his eye colour.

"Sabrina, call me Azure." Azure smiled, above him Alex scoffed to herself. She was jealous of Sabrina was stunning with her: Black shoulder length hair with a pink ribbin in the back, green eyes, Petite figure , Pink short sleeved shirt with a yellow in the front, Light blue short denim skirt, knee high white socks, Light brown short High heel boots, a silver pendant around her neck and to top it off she had big boobs. She was just Azure's type, kind, smart, caring and girly. One thing did make Alex smile, it was the fact that Azure was extremely awkward with girls at first that was down to the fact he was home schooled until high school and the only girls he talked to was her and his mom. Sabrina hadn't noticed Alex sprawled across the branch above them.

"oh Sabrina, this is my friend, Alexandra." Azure awkwardly introduced Alex, who was still hidden above them.

"um, Sois—i mean Azure, theirs no-one hear." Sabrina looked puzzled at the half Russian half Japanese boy. She two was mixed race, with her mother being Japanese and her father being American. Alex dropped down from the branch, landing on her feet.

"call me Alex." Alex introduced herself coldly. Alex was about 7 inches taller than the 5'2ft Sabrina.

"or Cat." Azure interjected. 'Cat' was a nickname he had given her because of her cat like features and personality also because she loved being in trees.

"don't call me Cat!" Alex warned staring at the kind Sabrina, although the two were the same age they were polar opposites when it came to physique. Sabrina was slim, short (compared to Alex),large breasted (D/E cup), tanned skin with a foreign yet tradition features. On the other hand Alex was slim but muscularly tone, tall , flat chested ( A cup), pail skinned with completely foreign features.

"Who stole your milk." Azure tried to joke but Alex's good mood had vanished.

"your funny." Alex picked up her bag off of the grass and walked away.

"I'm sorry, was that my fault." Sabrina apologised to Azure.

"I don't call her Cat for nothing." Azure smiled. The sun beamed down on the pair. Azure was a popular boy at school and Sabrina was a popular girl. It was no secret that Sabrina 'liked' Azure but Azure was completely clueless when it came to girls so he didn't even realise.

At the gates of Azure's school, it had been a few hours since they seen one another and she wanted to apologise. Unknown to her she was being watched by lust filled eyes; blood shot eyes.

She watched as the janitor of the school came to the gate.

"Sup. Can you let me in please." Alex asked with kind eyes and a sweet smile. The janitor knew Elizabeth very well so he knew she wouldn't do anything.

So with a creek of the iron gate he let her in, just in time as the blood splattered man reached them.

"one of your friends." the janitor asked Alex, she shook her head.

"Who's that!" The shrill voice of the fifty year old bag the students called their head teacher filled the air.

"You better get out of here." The janitor smiled as the blank expressionless man slammed his head into the gate.

"Thanks, see ya." she smiled before trotting off to find Azure.

A few moments later the head mistress was by the gate, staring bewildered at the pail skinned man.

"is he homeless." she turned her nose up at the man, he continued to slam his head into the gate.

"Go away!" her command fell on deaf ears.

"push him away." she ordered the janitor. Sticking his arm through the bars he pushed the man back. As he did the man sunk his teeth into his arm ripping the flesh from the bone.

Screaming in agony the janitor rolled on the floor, the teacher stood over him confused. The banging on the gate continued. Suddenly his struggle ended, his eyes turned blood shot he in turn sunk his teeth into her leg.

Azure watched his insanity from his class room window.

"What the..."

**As my maths teacher would say 'Boom'. Sorry theirs not a lot of zombieness in this chapter, this one was to introduce the3 main-ish characters. Thank you for all your suggestions, keep sending me them ON A PM! not a review! Review this chapter pwease! and if I used your character and you don't like what I'm doing with it send me a message and i'll try to change it. thanks again. **


	3. Little Princess

"What the..."

"Souske Hitori! What did you just say." Crabby Mrs Flilling, tried to catch the attention of the bewildered teen.

"Shut up!" Azure spat uncharacteristically.

"what did you just say!" She spat back, Azure ran from the room without another word.

"i'll go after him!" Sabrina ran out after him.

"Azure wait!" Sabrina caught his wrist as he ran through the empty corridors.

"Whats wrong!" his white hair with a black streak going up the back covered his face.

"you know you can tell me anything." She touched his arm.

"Remember that horror films we watched in media class last week." He kept his head bowed.

"Are you still freaked out about it." She joked, the hallway was completely still. The students busied themselves in their class rooms unaware of the chaos that would soon be upon them.

"Students don't be alarmed." A voice bombed from the telecom **(A.N .I think thats what its called)** system. "their has been an... outbreak. Please stay calm and make your way to the main hall for further instructions." The two look at one another.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Sabrina said as the students poured calmly from their classrooms.

"To repeat. Please make your way—" There was the sound of a door opening followed but a loud moaning.

"someones having fun." Someone chatted to their friends.

"No Please. Stop. AHHHHHH." the agony filled screams resented through the hallway.

"We have to go!" Azure quickly grabbed Sabrina's wrist and dragged her through all of the students who were frozen to the spot with fear as the heard the sound of flesh being eaten off of a living person.

After a moment the chaos began. People who were once friends pushed and punched one another just to get away from the ravenous creatures. Blood splattered across the white walls.

"Azure, we need to go to the hall!" Sabrina stopped abruptly in the hall.

"Right, lets go." Azure turned in the direction of the hall . In front of him was creature dripping with blood. It began to shuffle towards them.

"Azure!" Sabrina screamed as the boy she so dearly admired rushed forward to confront the creature.

Her eyes darted around looking for something she could use to help him.

Azure put his father's training to good use. He sprung up and kneed the creature in the face with enough force to knock someone unconscious. Or so he thought. The creature fell backwards after a moment it recovered and resumed its pursuit for flesh.

"What the hell." Azure stumbled back before resuming his attack. He leaped forward and grabbed the creatures neck, pulling it towards him he attempted to break its neck. Which he did with ease but the creature kept thrashing in an attempt to bite his arms. A moment before its jaws sunk into his flesh a long wooden broken broom stick plunged though the creatures head.

"I never did like that guy." Sabrina smiled shakily. She had broken a broom she had found in a nearby supply cupboard. She was shaking vigorously blood had splattered over her pink shirt and Blue denim skirt.

"Come on we better go." Azure lead her away from the motionless corpse, her broken broom trailed after her leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

The two emerged in a open air passage way on the second floor which linked the two main buildings of the school. Just a head was a the hall they had been told to gather in. The pair rushed past the pillars along the passage.

"Woo their tiger." A purple booted leg blocked Azures path. He looked to find the source of the long slim leg, sitting on the wall looking very relaxed covered in blood was the pail features of Alex.

"Cat! what are you doing here!" Azure asked angrily pulling her from the wall, he quickly looked her over for any wounds.

"Let go! I'm not hurt." Alex looked at the still shaking Sabrina.

"Come on, we have to get to the hall." Azure started to move for the hall but was pulled back by his hair.

"Arg! What the hell cat." Arzure spat, Sabrina understood what she was getting at.

"look dipshit." She pointed to a window: it was completely covered by blood but in the rare gaps between blood They could be seen.

"They attached that building first, I blocked that door to try and slow them down but there's no way we can get through without getting our asses munched." Alex kept her sad statement light.

"Anyhoo, if you haven't realised hand-to-hand doesn't work very well." Alex pulled out a silver hand gun embellished with red engravings in a foreign language from behind her back, it was improved with the audition of a silver silencer.

"is that a...a..." Sabrina pointed a shaky finger.

"Gun." Alex finished her sentence. " Yeah. Made it myself." Alex said proudly admiring her handy work.

"Now we need a plan. A proper plan." Alex changed the direction of the conversation.

"We need food, water, weapons, transport and somewhere safe to sleep tonight." Sabrina told them looking over the school grounds to find any of the things above.

"I know where we can get four of the five things." Alex looked at Azure.

"and I got transport." Azure pointed to the school bus. "Cat, I presume you still know how to hot wire a car."

"give me 60 seconds." Alex winked before leaping off the balcony and landing on her feet. She sprinted over to the bus dodging the creatures unwilling to spend anytime killing them.

"See, Cat." Azure smiled as he watched Alex pick the lock of the yellow bus.

"Umm, its time to go." Azure turned to face Sabrina a guilty and awkward look was spread across his face.

"What do you MEANANN" Sabrina screamed as Azure scooped her up in his arms, they both blushed widely but Azure tried to keep up his manly expression.

"..on . um tight." He tried to smiled past the awkwardness before he too leaped off the walking way. His landing though was a little less than graceful. They fell to the earth with a thud but somehow he managed to keep her in his arms. As he tried to take a step forward he realised the impact had injured his ankle.

Sabrina still had her broom so she pushed the creatures aside as she helped Azure hobble to the bus, but a moan of pain alerted a nearby zombie of their location. It was inches away and with their backs to the creature they were oblivious.

There was a sudden thud, the creature hit the ground. They looked to see its motionless body, then they turned to see smoke rising from Alex's silver pistol. She turned back and sat in the driver's seat, her face barren of emotion.

The two stumbled onto the bus and sat on a seat near the front of the bus.

"We should wait for someone who can drive." Sabrina whispered.

"Shut the door after me, I'm going to look for survivors. If their gets to many, leave without me." Alex left without another word.

"Alex..." Azure pushed a black bottom near the steering wheel and the doors closed silently.

"What .Why. we have to go after her." Sabrina reached for the button.

"I've known Cat since I was five years old, she never goes back on something once she's decided." Azure stopped her and leaned back in his chair. Sabrina flopped back, she sat next to an uncomfortable Azure for a moment before moving to the seat on the other side of the isle.

"So what's the plan?" Sabrina asked as she tried to avoid looking out of the window.

"We'll drive to my house, stay there for a while gather supplies and then work out a plan from there." Azure massaged his tempels trying to think.

"What about your parents?" Sabrina tried to keep the dying conversation alive.

"my mother works in a hospital in the city and my Father left for a meeting in Russia this morning. " Azure answered ,quietly contemplating the fact that he may never see his parents again.

"and Alex's?" She asked knowing he would know about the mystery girl.

"They don't exactly get along. There in America right now to visit her grandparents" He answered with a slight poison in his voice.

"they just left her." She asked shocked.

"after her little brother and sister were killed, they decided to put her into a private school to become more of a lady. Load of Bullshit, they just didn't want to be around her anymore. They blamed her for not stopping them...Shit! Dont repeat any of this, she would kill me if she knew I told you!" Azure panicked, he had just told someone who didn't even know Alex about her dark past.

Sabrina jumped in fear as one of the creature bumped into the side of the bus.

"Here she comes. Remember; don't tell her I said Anything." Azure pointed to Alex, who was jogging up to the bus closely flowed by two other students, they were both in the year above them with made them 17. There was a man and a women. The man had: short brown hair, his face was unshaven with stubble on his cheeks, green eyes and was tall and lanky about 6ft tall, one feature did stand out though; a large burn on the side of his neck. The girl was about 5 feet 2 inches tall, with dark brown hair that's shoulder length, it was a bit choppy .She had bangs that cover her brown eyes ,she had a petite frame and was quite skinny, her skin was semi-tan .

Azure pushed the bottom and the trio piled in. Sabrina opened her mouth to introduce herself.

"save the introductions for later princess, right now we gotta go." Alex sat in the drivers seat just after closing the bus doors.

"shouldn't you let one of the other older students drive." Sabrina asked bitterly slightly insulted by Alex's comment.

"No-one can drive better than Alex." Azure assured her. As he did, Alex sparked the bus back into life. getting the attention of the creatures.

"Hear, Twiglet." Alex pulled out her gun and passed it to Azure who opened a window and began shooting the approcing zombies.

"Twiglet?" the boy sat next to Azure with a smile.

"She does that when she forgets someones name." he kept shooting.

He shot a creature through the head. "Feast on Vat!" The guy next to him said.

"Hold on to your sanity!" Alex kicked the bus into motion and they were off at high speed rocketing out of the school.

**La Boom! ...wow that was a long chapter, still not alot of zombieness. Please Review! i would love to know what you think. The crazyness is just starting so hold on to your sanity ;)**


	4. Poor Simon

They hummed along the streets; Azure's home was a few miles away from the school. The chaos had spread vapidly throughout the small town in which they all lived.

"The names Martinus Graus all my friends call me Martin but you can call me Bomb Nut, if you want." Martin introduced himself with an outrageous German accent **(A.N. Try and imagine the accent.)** Martin was the son of a German physicist, so Martin quickly learned to appreciate the beauty of high explosives. The only reason he had a roof over their heads was down to his Japanese mother, as she was able to bring the dynamic duo back to their senses with just a few choice words. Nonetheless father and son bonding moments, mercifully few and far in between, inevitably resulted in massive property damage. Martin often was forced to switch schools not because of bad grades or behavior but because he has a tendency to become… enthusiastic with the chemistry labs. So he was pretty new to the school.

"I'm Seipel Gael. I'm Irish, German, and Italian but born I was born in to meet you all." The new girl introduced herself, just as she did Martin noticed her weird gloves.

"Are those Claws." Martin pointed to her shinning metal gloves with long sharp claws protruding from the fingertips.

"I use them for bird watching." The girl answered quietly afraid of what everyone might think.

"Awesome. Are they some kind of alloy?" Martin examined the metal work.

"Anyway, I'm Souske Hitori but you can call me Azure. " Azure shook the scared boys hand and stopped before shaking the girls.

"Better not." He smiled down at the claws, she smiled back.

"I'm Sabrina Williams. Nice to meet you all." Sabrina smiled, they all refused to look outside. Refused to see human beings ripping one another apart.

Suddenly something smashed against the window, cracking the glass slightly."

Alex didn't turn around she was too busy dodging the creatures and abandoned cars. She didn't have the luxury of not looking at the cannibalism. Before her very eyes a mother dressed in white, tore the guts out of her own new born baby, as it cried she eat at its flesh.

"and the ray of sunshine driving is Alexandra Marley Cornwell." Azure introduced his companion; she didn't move she just kept driving. An unnoticed tear fell from her deep blue eyes.

A few minutes of silence later Alex finally spoke in a bland tone. "We're almost there." The bus had left the town and was now in the country side, it had been a while since they had last seen one of the creatures.

"Alex, stop." Azure stood up and the shaky bus.

"We're almost their ,we'll talk once we get there." Alex answered in a monotone voice, every since she shot the zombie earlier she had been quiet.

"Stop it now!" Azure ordered, Alex did as she was told and stopped the bus but she kept her hands on the wheel.

"I said stop it." He ordered her, she kept her eyes forward hands gripping tightly on the wheel.

"I... I can't." She was shaking tears were falling from her eyes. The suns bright hopehull beans penetrated the bus briefly as the wind moved the leaves on the overhanging trees.

" I'm sorry. I didn't realise...I shouldn't have used it." Azure apologised, behind him the three students exchanged confused glances. Azure held out the silver pistol.

"No. I wasted it, not you. Eleven years caring that thing around. I couldn't use it bitch." Alex scolded herself and took back her gun, but as she reached for it the other passengers noticed the steady flow of blood from both her hands. The hole journey they thought she was gripping the wheel tightly but in fact she was digging her own nails into the palms of her hands.

"Oh shut up and go sit down, I'll drive." Azure ordered her from the drivers seat.

"psh. I'll be damned if I'm going to survive those things and then get killed by your driving." Alex perked up.

"I can drive." Martin stepped forward and sat behind the wheel.

Alex and Azure sat down, Alex next to Seipel as she had offered to dress her wounds.

"You must all think I'm nuts." Alex said quietly. " I was just angry with myself." She looked at the confused faces of Seipel, Martin and Sabrina's faces. "I had a twin bother, Simon." She bite her lip slightly.

"Alex you don't have to." Azure tried to keep her calm by placing a hand on her still shaking leg.

"No, Its fine. Anyway, One night my parents left me and Simon in the care of our nanny." She kept her eyes look, unwilling to see judging eyes. None were watching her but she still didn't want to look.

"No-one knows the reason why but a man, a killer. Took a liking to the look of our home and decided to 'pay a visit'. Bang. He killed the nanny at the door. As his steps got closer and closer, Simon tried to act strong for me and stood protecting me. He killed Simon and badly injured me, he sat for hours cradling us in his arms waiting for the police or our parents to come. They never did, he got bored and left. Knowing I would survive he promised to 'see his little Rose Again'. Soon after my parents returned home, and a few days later we were in Japan. I made this gun." she pulled out the gun." and promised the first person I killed with it would be him." She began gently stroking the lettering. "This Rose Has Thorns." She read the lettering. "But I didn't ,I had a chance but I didn't and now I used it to kill a stranger."

"and I thank you for it, if you didn't shoot. Me and Azure would be zombie chowder." Sabrina tried to lighten the mood, she wondered if I would be ok to bring up her little brother and sister but she decided against it. After all it could get Azure in deep shit.

"Off we go." Martin started up the bus and they continued through the country side to what looked like a army base. Large strong brick walls with a thick metal gate, barbed wire topped the walls and a box to open the gate was just off the road.

"the codes 4937." Alex informed Martin and he keyed in the pass code as he leaned out the window.

The bus trudged up the drive way the iron gate slammed close behind them. Azure estate was huge, it even included a forest and a large pond. The house itself was more like a mansion, it was an old building with green veins climbing over most of the building.

"holy crap, your rich." Sabrina stated the obvious.

"yeah." Azure scratched his head nervously; no-one apart from Alex had seen his home. The exterior may have looked calm and tranquil with it intricate water features and Kio ponds but the interior was a completely different story.

The bus pulled to a stop on the gravel drive. They all sat nervously know there could be creatures lurking around the large estate.

"idea!" Alex slammed her banaged hand on the bus horn, the loud beep filled their ears. She held it for a few seconds.

"Are you insane." Sabrina grabbed her wrist pulling it from the horn.

"A little bit." She smiled, the groans of the creatures in the house could be heard.

"I'll be on the roof if anyone wants me." Alex smiled before getting out of the bus and elegantly pulling herself onto the top of the bus.

"That crazy bitch has a point, if we make noise all the creatures will come and we wont have to worry about them lurking around the estate." Seipel smiled flexing her gloved menacingly.

"We need weapons." Martin interjected, he had a point apart from Alex's gun, Seipel's gloves and Sabrina's stick they had nothing and even at that only one of them was an actually weapon.

"Weapons. Them we have plenty of." Azure smiled before too exiting the bus and heading to the stone wall.

The creatures groans grew louder and louder ,it was clear that it was more than just one or two zombies they were dealing with it was more like thirty or forty.

The sound made the brunette on the roof smiled with delight.

**Yeahh The zombieness is coming next chapter, and to keep y'all involved send me insults, no i'm not insane I need inspiration for a fight between the characters also if you want your character to do or say anything in particular to another character just PM me and I'll try and fit it in or if you want them to fight a particular way. Thanks again for reading this crap **


	5. The Chaos Begins!

The cool spring air felt good on Seipel's soft semi tanned skin as she stepped off the bus she had been cooped up in for the best part of an hour.

Her newly acquired friend Alex smiled down at her from the top of the rusted bus. Martin also stepped off of the bus in the fresh air; the two stood side by side waiting for the onslaught of the undead.

They had all seen the horror movies and played the video games, they knew how this was supposed to go.

"Remove the head or destroy the brain." Martin muttered to himself, quoting a zombie movie he had seen only the night before.

"Both would be more fun." Seipel smiled devilishly at the lanky 6ft tall boy, standing next to him she felt like an ant as she only stood 5'2 ft off the ground.

"Y'all ready for this." Alex called just as the first zombie appeared across the field. After that she began humming the tune of 'Bring It On' which was her all time favourite movie.

There was a loud clap of thunder soon followed by the creature falling on its bloody face.

"Bulls Eye" Alex blew the smoke from the tip of her silver gun.

Sabrina stood ready and waiting for the massacre to begin, broken broom at the ready she began humming the tune also.

Azure appeared from the side of the house holding; two shovels, an axe and a pair of hedge clippers. Alex just stopped herself from squeezing the trigger.

"Don't sneak up on us like that; I almost had your head off there." Alex breathed a sigh of relief that she had dent just blown her best friends head off. Martin picked up a shovel and began twisting it in his hands to get a better feel for it. Seipel took the axe and stood rather menacingly with it tossed over her shoulder. Azure had already taken the second shovel and was standing waiting for the creatures.

There was a sudden bang on the large oak front door. Sabrina, Martin and Seipel all took a step back knowing if they burst through, they wouldn't have a chance to fight back.

"Martin, Sabrina takes care of the ones coming from the west. Alex, Seipel the east. I'll get the ones in the house. "Azure ordered them; each turned and faced their respective directions. Alex leaped from the roof gracefully.

"I'll take the house, a shovel at close range." Alex picked up the hedge clippers and leaned them against the bus for easy access once her bullets ran out.

"That reminds me." Alex smiled; jogging back on to the bus she pulled 4 magazine clips from her bag before rejoining the group.

They surveyed their surroundings, the house itself was surrounded by large open grass plains so the creature were easily spotted and through the grass plains there were small pebble path ways leading to the dense forest that surrounded the grass lands.

Martin twisted the shovel in his hands; a few more rotting blood thirsty creatures had appeared on the grass. He was waiting for the right moment to...

Sabrina bolted to the creatures, leaving Martin still waiting for the 'right moment', he soon realised and followed suit.

On the other side Seipel and Azure had also left to kill the growing group of the undead. Leaving Alex by-herself waiting for her chance to wreak some havoc on the brains of the dead.

There was a loud clang as Martin slammed his shovel into the side of one zombies head.

Seipel swung her axe over her head and brought it down on top of one of the creatures, almost completely cutting it in half.

Sabrina slammed the jagged edge of her broom into the eye of short skinny zombie; she was beginning to get the hand of it.

Azure cracked open the skulls of three zombies as he swung his shovel over his head with poise and grace.

Alex on the other hand was still waiting, she was beginning to thing she had pulled the short straw. The banging on the door had increased and it did sound like there were a few creatures on the other side but the door refused to budge.

Taking the control of the situation, Alex quickly plunged forward and turned the knob before quickly returning to her previous position. Still nothing the door still staid perfectly shut.

"God Damn It" Alex said in frustration before kicking a pebble at the door. The door then slowly began to open (it was a heavy door that was rarely used so it was stiff) and the pail blood covered head of one of the maids poked around the corner. It stumbled forward reaching out of Alex, she held her silver embellished gun to its head and pulled the trigger.

"14. "Seipel counted the number of the undead she had 'killed'; she was truly having fun and seemed perfectly at home amongst the chaos

Martin had heard Seipel counting and decided to join in. "17" Crack. "18" soon Seipel and Martin were competing against one another to kill the more than the other.

Alex fired round after round into the skulls of fumbling zombies, she was running out of ammo and quickly, she only had two more magazines felt and she still had only began.

Azure continued to mow down the creatures that pursued him with lustrous eyes. He blocked out the sound of Seipel and Martins completion and tried to stay focused. He usually fought with music blasting in his ears but not today, today he didn't get the chance to put his earphones in.

Sabrina slammed her broom into another creatures head, she too was counting but silently embarrassed of her number compared to that of Seipel and Martins. She herself was only at 11 were as Martin had killed an impressive 23.

The crowds had begun to thin out and soon the small group had killed over 75 creatures.

The group stood still for a moment panting heavily , they had been fighting none stop for over and hour and were completely exhausted.

Alex turned he back on the door and bent over to pick up her empty magazines, luckily she still had one bullet left in her current magazine so she in the end had no need for the hedge trimmers.

There was a wiping sound above her head as something sliced through the air. She stood quickly and turned to face the door, gun at the ready. In the doorway stood a tall muscular chef with an arrow protruding from his forehead.

"I think that makes it 1- 0, to me." A tall boy around their age with: dark skin, deep hazel eyes, chiselled features and a smile that would melt the snow. He wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants with red fire designs and lots of pockets to hold ammo and and a pair of black and red Air-Jordens. He also had a set of army dog tags hanging from his neck that glistened in the sunlight. In his hands he held a long black bow with a red dragon coiled up it and a pouch full of long black arrows could be seen pocking over the top of his shoulder.

"ASSHOLE." Alex screamed bitterly. She clearly knew the boy and was not to pleased that he took such a risky shot.

"Well you were about to get it up the asshole, if I didn't step it. You should be thanking me." He smiled cheekily, Alex stormed up the guy cracking her knuckles.

"Now, Now Kitty Cat. Calm Down." He said in a patronising voice and he giggled and stepped back in a sigh of comical submission.

Crack. Alex's clenched fist made contact with his soft cheek. Seipel and Martin drew breath,as a sigh that they to 'felt that'.

"Now we're even!" Alex giggled above him slightly as he rubbed his reddened cheek and laughed as well.

**LOOK A NEW CHARACTER! WOOP WOOP, more about him laterz. Anyhoo, still waiting for these amazing insults! Again, if you don't like you character just ask and I'll try and change it. WOO back to my own laptop, so chapters should be better... I stress SHOULD. Remember to review, so I know someone reads this piss.**


	6. Pink Fluffy Unicorns, Kidding

The chaos had ended, the air had stilled and the bitter sent of blood filled the air.

"We should burn these bodies before they start to rot." Azure picked up the legs of one of the creatures and began dragging it over to the bus.

"Fine. You lot should go get changed, blood doesn't suit such beautiful young ladies." The mysterious man smiled gently at Sabrina and gave Seipel a brief wink. Both girls blushed while Alex rolled her eyes and pulled out her rusted gold key.

"Hey. Where do you think your going! I saved your ass so you have to help." The boy, smiled at an unimpressed

"Suck my ..."

"Well!" Azure interrupted before Alex could finish her vulgar sentence. " I think we should do some introductions." He continued to speak trying not to let Alex let out her anger.

"I am Ari Sonten, this wonderful young mans older cousin." Ari hung his arm around Azure's neck.

"Stop spouting piss Ari, Your the younger cousin." Alex violently twisted the knob of the door and opened it.

"I'm still older than you Miss Crazy Cat Lady." Ari stuck his tongue out at a very pissed Alex.

"Hey, Martin, Seipel, Sabrina. Come on let's get changed, I'm sure Ari will have some clothes that would fit you Martin." Alex smiled and stepped inside the house, giggling to herself.

"Danm, Bitch Stay out of my room!" Ari screamed as she and the three other high schools disappeared inside the large stone work house.

"Sorry cant hear you." Alex's laughter could be heard long after she had disappeared.

"Hey! What about me! What did I do?" Azure moaned as he stood next to his cousin.

"Come on Cuz, lets shift some rotted zombie ass." Ari smiled widely and rubbed the back of his head.

"screw you." Azure said blandly before putting a zombie over his shoulder, its saliva ran down his back making him shiver. A sigh of displease left his lips, not because of the saliva that was making its way to his waist line, it was more to do with his cousin being there. He loved Ari and all that but when ever Ari and Alex are together sparks are guaranteed to fly and they usually land on Azure. They had never been very good friends but they would always tolerate one another, well that was until the trio were around nine years of age and Ari offered to teach Alex what his father had taught him (referring to martial arts training). To most people this would be a kind gesture but not to Alex, this was a sigh that she was weak and needed help, something she couldn't stand for, especially not from Ari. Ever since then the two were always on the verge of breaking out in all out war.

As Azure thinks about the twos relationship he realises, that actually they did declare war on one another when they were about 10.

In the mansion, Alex busied herself trying to find suitable clothes that would fit her friends that sat in the down stairs main room, the kitchen.

"Where do you think they keep the foooood!" Seipel asked as she slammed a few cupboard doors open and closed, in a search for something to sooth her rumbling stomach.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Sabrina twiddled her thumbs, her stomach too was making a rather loud gargling sound.

"Foooooood sounds goooooooood." Martin also took up the search, but each cupboard and drawer they opened only contained cup, plates and everything thing else you could imagine that could be used for cooking , apart from one of the most necessary Food!

"WHERE IS THE GOD DAMN FOOD!" Seipel stamped her foot in anger, Seipel was often prown to chronic mood swings. Up until this point she had kept them under control, but having no food in a kitchen was the straw that broke the donkeys back.

"Matin hungry. Marin want food." Martin outstretched his arms and began walking like a zombie around the kitchen, trying to stave off both hunger and boredom.

"stupid kitchen." Seipel kitchen one of the long wooden benches: that was used to prepare food. "stupid foodless kitchen." She kicked it again, only this time harder and because of its increase of strength the kick broke the leg of the bench in to. Seipel to say the least 'shat her pants'. Then the realisation kicked her like she kicked the bench: with one hell of a force.

"Azures gonna kill me!" Seipel began to panic and flail her arms. Her mood had sifted yet again, but that sift was understandable.

"Ohh Yeahhh! He's going to go all ninja on your ass." Martin mocked slightly.

"Not funny!" Seipel sifted again, to a dark hostile mood. Martin had pushed her crazed lunatic button.

"What happened to the bench?" Alex's confused soft voice switched Seipel a third time, this mood was of scared and humble.

"I didn't mean it, I was just looking for food." She said quietly looking down at her feet, she felt so guilty, Azure let her into his home and that is how she repaid him.

"ahh don't worry about it, We break those benches all the time." Alex waved off Seipel's quivering apology. In Alex hands were a pile of multi coloured clothing.

"I'm not sure if the any of this stuff will fit you guys." She dropped the clothes clumsily on the table in front of Sabrina. Instantly they began rummaging through it.

"Hurry up and choose, then I'll wash your clothes." Alex stood over them patiently as they scrutinised her clothing. Sabrina was really starting to wind her up as she dismayed almost everything she seen. Seipel on the other hand picked up the first thing that looked as if it would fit her.

"Where can I change?" She asked quietly, still in her quiet and submissive mood.

"In the pantry." Alex pointed to a door at the other end of the kitchen.

"Pantry...stupid...food...keeps...grrr...making me change with food...humpth." Seipel muttered under her breath, she had found the food but she wasn't too please about it.

"Whats with her?" Alex asked before stilling down, she was still in her blood soaked clothes. Martin shrugged and pulled out what he was going to wear. Sabrina was still trying to find something.

"Alex your clothes are so small. Around the chest area I mean, I don't think I'll be able to fit into anything." Sabrina kept her head low still searching for something, not realising how much she had just offended Alex.

"I have just the thing! I doesn't fit very well so I don't wear it, but I'll suit you perfectly. Follow me." Alex said with a devilish grin as she lead Sabrina out of the kitchen.

"Umm Alex, Sabrina. Could one of you guys help me a minute." Seipel's voice came for inside the pantry.

"Its just me, Sabrina and Alex went to get more clothes or something." Martin answered, he didn't know why but he was beginning to feel awkward with a girl changeing only a few feet away from him.

"Well then could you help me, Its my zip." Seipel asked, she was extremely uncomfortable with asking a stranger to zip up her top.

"Sure I'll umm ...yeah..." Martin stuttered, the door to the pantry squeeked open and standing in the door way was Seipel wearing black tights ,black short shorts and a red corset with black lace that she was having to hold up.

"Its the only thing I thought would fit." She rubbed her head awkwardly as Martin just gawped at her long legs and flawless skin.

"It looks ...umm...yeahh...umm...beu...umm... good." He shuffled over and took up his position behind her ready to do the deed.

Just as he placed his fingers on the zip, which was at the smalls of her back, the door to the kitchen opened and A shocked Ari and Azure stood astonished at the sight.

"We'll leave you too alone then." Ari joked closing the door again. Martin hurried and zipped up the lace corset.

"No! Come back its fine ." Seipel called, not wanting the two boys to get the wrong impression. The two re-enter. Ari clearly begins to 'check out' Seipel.

"Hubba Hubba." He starts panting like a dog to further prove what he likes of her outfit. Seipel at his point is understandable bright red.

"Down boy." Alex re-entered the room and smacked Ari over the head with the palm of her hand.

"Where's Sabrina." Azure asked worryingly, unsure at anyone should be on their own.

"Don't worry I didn't eat her." Alex smiled "Yet" she muttered underher breath just before a bright pink Sabrina entered the room.

"Is that..." Ari tried to hold back his laughter as Sabrina stood in front of him in a hideous pink frilly dress. The others tried to keep from laughing as well but none of them could do it, she looked ridiculous. The dress reached her ankles and covered ever inch of her skin bar her head and hands.

"I'll just make a few adjustments hear and there." Sabrina smiled devisal, pulling out a large carving knife for the drawer beside her and with a brief smile she locked herself in the pantry, leaving the others to ponder what she could be up to.

**Guess who was hungry while writing this, thats right ME! Me sense some friction between Sabrina and Alex, mwahahahah. I wonder what could happen next, shit I should know I'm freaking writing this thing! Anyhoo same old message any changes you wanna make about your character just PM me. I repeat PM me! Thats all for now folks , till next time Happy Zombie Killing.**


	7. Bus Go BOOM

"Princess has been in their quite a while, I wonder what she could be up to." Alex said with a suggestive smile, Sabrina had been tarring away at Alex's hideous pink school uniform for a good ten minutes.

"Sabrina." Azure corrected Alex knowing she only called her princess because she had forgotten her name.

"What's with that?" Martin asked turning to face Alex, avoiding awkward eye contact with Seipel. "The whole forgetting peoples name thing" Martin alaborated.

"I umm." Alex paused to think about her answer. " I was in an incident and was in a coma for a while so my memory of names and places isn't very good. Facts and figures I can remember perfectaly but not names and stuff like that." Alex explained nonchalantly.

"Coma?" Seipel looked at Alex puzzled she didn't look as if she had been in a coma, not that she knew what someone who had been in a coma actually looked like.

"Anyhoo, I want a shower." Alex informed the group before leaving the kitchen and heading to her on suit bathroom.

"Hey, that sound like a good idea." Seipel chased after Alex.

"You two can go get one, I'll make dinner." Ari said pushing the two remaining boys from the kitchen. Cooking was a great pleasure to Ari, his mother had taught him to cook and he enjoyed it.

"Now spaghetti or carbonara or maybe a nice macaroni." Ari rubbed his hands together before opening the door to the pantry to see what goodies he could find. And goodies were what he found but they were not of the consumable variety , he found Sabrina standing half naked in front of him with on her pants and bra on. The dress lay torn to shreds on the floor.

"Everyone's getting a shower, the girls are up the stairs second door on your right." Ari informed her blandly before reaching for a box of mushrooms. He was in cooking mode and when he was in cooking mode he maintained his composure at all times , well most of the time he let it slip if Alex was in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Sabrina scooped up her clothes and brushed past Ari and heading in the direction of the stair case. Which was lined with all sorts of bloody battle prorates. All in all Azures stairway was pretty spooky even with the lights on.

Half an hour later everyone was sitting in the dinning room scoffing down carbonara. Everyone bar Seipel and Ari had changed since their last meeting. Sabrina had put on a white vest top and a pair of black legend's , her wet short black hair had dripped onto her top and the intricate white lace of her bra could been see very clearly. Azure wore a black hoodie with blue fire designs and a blue dragon on the back , the hood was up so his face was hidden. He also wore black cargo pants with lots of pockets to hold ammo. He was also wearing a black t-shirt under the hoodie and a necklace with the Japanese character for hope carved out of sapphire that he had received from his mother he got from his mother.

"Hood." Alex yanked down Azure hood with a motherly tone in her voice. She had on her: clean pair of black skinny jeans too show off her long legs, her black t-shirt with a green cartoon zombie printed on the fabric, it also had the words 'I 3 ' written above the graphic in an attempt to use the comedy of the shirt to distract people from her lack of cleavage. On her feet was her favourite pair of red converse just to add in a little colour to her outfit.

Martins outfit was fairly normal compared to the likes of Seiple with her black shorts and Red corset. He had on a pair of running shoes, jeans, red sweater with a large '11' on it and a black t-shirt as he munched on his meal.

The sun had fallen and the moon sat high in the sky, the group of troubled teens have had a extremely hectic day and they were all, to put it bluntly. Knackered.

So with a few pleasant 'goodnights' and with the assistance of Azure and Ari Sabrina, Seipel and Martin had all found a room and were fast asleep. Alex, Ari and Azure were not long after then, they had to tidy the kitchen before they retire.

As the rest of the group slept soundly, Martin tossed and turned in his bed his mind couldn't let him settle. He wanted to know what happened to his beloved family. So with a determined look in his eye Martin changed out of the pyjamas Azure had given his to sleep and pulled on his new outfit. The he made his way to the top of the stair case, he was going to the city to find his family but something stopped him in his tracks a dark figure walking down the steps. The figure had a short stature ,so that ruled out the other boys and Alex. It also had short shoulder length hair, that didn't rule out anyone but he could tell who it was just by his body's reaction, Seipel.

As he took a step forward the floor underneath him creaked, Seipel turned quickly and smiled. She knew he wasn't out of bed and dressed just to get a glass of milk, he was out for the same reason her was, to check on her family. The thought of having company as she searched lifted her darkened spirits. Martin seemed to have the same feeling as he joined her on the step and with a quick smile they headed to the front door in silence.

The two kept walking in the direction they thought the exit was in but due to the houses many halls and room they quickly became lost. Only to be found by a dazed and confused Sabrina who had changed into her original outfit, she too had planned on leaving in search of her family. The three exchanged a quick smile before continuing to get lost. Luckily for them Ari found them and guess what, by the way he was dressed and armed he was leaving also.

So with Ari's guidance the group made it to the front door, just to see Azure their ready to leave.

"I guess everyone had the same idea." Ari whispered, it was something about being in a house at night that gave him the strange need to whisper.

"Almost everyone." Sabrina looked at the gap between Azure and Ari were Alex usually stood.

"She doesn't have anyone to look for." Azure whispered sadly.

"We just leave her." Seipel argued, she was ok with just one or two people leaving but not with just leaving one person on their own with no explanation.

"We'll leave her a note she'll understand." Ari quickly scribbled down a note to Alex telling her they'll all be back in a couple of days and not to worry or leave.

"Shall we." Martin looked to the door, knowing that they might not ever come back to the safety of Azure's home again. The group nodded in response and Sabrina opened the door. Only to see Alex lying star gazing on top of the bus full of dead-er zombies.

"I wonder how long it would take you guys. Oh you weren't going to leave with out me now were you?" Alex teased. " and no-one even came prepared. Tut Tut Tut." Alex stood and waved her fore finger from side to side. "Lucky for you lot, I am." She through down five back packs all supplied with: food, water, medical supplies ,sleeping bags and some other survival stuff. She also through some weapons at her friends. An axe and twin pistols for Seipel, a pair of custom made twin butterfly swords and A makrov pistil for Azure. Martin was supplied with shot gun and an emergency axe. Sabrina was given her broom and a machine gun **(A.N I don't know a thing about guns so just imagine a gun**) .Ari was given his bow and arrows with a large hunting knife. While Alex had her silver pistol as well as a set of twin pistols, duel sword and sniper rifle.

"Where the hell did you get these." Azure looked at his makrov pistil. Alex smiled and pulled Azures necklace out from under her zombie top.

"Your not the only on that's good at slide of hand." Alex winked before throwing it back down to him. The necklace itself was a key to the family's armoury and with it you could access almost any weapon you wished.

"Don't be fooled, all the weapons she has on her she made." Ari informed Martin and Seipel.

"Shall we." Alex gestured towards the gate from her high position on top of the bus.

"One thing." Martin scurried to the door of the bus.

"Now I'm fairly certain this is either the toothpaste formula or the exploding formula." Marin poured colourless liquids over the bodies.

"Alex, I advise you move." Martin smiled as he mixture stared to bubbled and crack. Doing as she was told Alec leapt from the bus and stood next to the others.

Moments later Martin was bolting away from the bus towards the gate.

"I think I over did it." He yelled as he ran. There was a brief moment of hesitation before everyone followed the man scientist away for the ticking time bomb of a bus.

The explosion rocked the earth and the cloud of smoke could be seen for miles away. Flames erupted from the bus almost completely engulfing the house. Luckily it stayed untarnished as the wind blew the flames in the other direction.

The laughed as they ran from the inferno, but each of them worried about what they might find when they go home.

**On a more serious...er note I may not be updating this story quite as regularly for the foreseeable future as I am studding for my Pre-limbs (test's I really should have started studding for weeks ago) So I am apologising in advance. Thats why I made this chapter long-er because I don't know when I can next update **


	8. Do you want Shot in the face?

Seipel stopped in her tracks just as they reached the gate, causeing Ari to run into to her. Foreseeing this she stiffened up to so as when he and her collided her would end up on his back.

"Question: WHY THE HELL DID WE JUST BLOW UP OUR ONLY MODE OF TRANSPORT." Seipel screamed as a black cloud of smoke rose from their vehicle.

"I kinda broke it." Alex smiled innocently hugging her sniper rifle which she had removed from its previous position on her back in order protect it from the blast.

"How can you break a bus?" Sabrina asked angrily as they now had to walk 8 miles on foot.

"The short story is, I broke it." Alex continued walking unwilling to explain any further into the matter.

"Anyhoo, where we going." Alex asked skipping around the group as they plodded down the road. They had been walking along the badly paved road for 10 minutes in complete silence.

"Well, my mums in the city." Azure rubbed his head just thinking about the long walk to the city hospital.

"So is my dad, my mum should be at my house at the far end of town." Martin informed the group also sighing at the long walk ahead of him.

" My dads abroad and my mum when to visit my aunt in the country." Sabrina stopped briefly think about a where exactly in the country her aunt lived as she had only been there a few times.

"well my parents own the dentist in town, so I think I'll go there." Seipel thought about what she would do if her parents weren't there and what if she couldn't find them.

" Well my mums still in the States...and my father...we don't have to check." Ari stopped and looked at his feet. Suddenly flashes of his father clutching a bitten shoulder and the loud bang of a gun filled his mind.

"...Ari, what do you mean 'we don't have to check'?" Azure asked concerned for his uncle's safety. Ari kept him head low and continued walking ahead of the now stationary group. Just at that moment Azure notice the dog tags around Ari's neck, immediately he recognised them as his uncle's. He then knew that he would never see his uncle again.

"You guys coming or what." Ari turned back with a cheeky grin on his face.

As they continued Seipel asked the question everyone wanted to know. "Alex, where's your parents?"

"Well I thought they were in America, but sadly their not." Alex said with contempt in her voice, the hatred she had for her parents shined through as she spoke. She even seemed ill just knowing they were in the same country as she was.

Ari and Azure kept their eyes fixed on their shoes as they knew the story behind the hatred they did not want to know where they were either.

"Why, do you hate them?" Sabrina asked pulling Alex's arm to stop her from walking. Ari and Azure hid behind Seipel and Martin.

"It's none of your god damn businesss Sabrina." Alex shouted before walking away again.

"I think it is, we're going to be travelling together I think we have the right to know." Sabrina stood her ground she wanted to know.

" Travelling with me? That gives you the right to know Shit!" Alex turned, she was pissed and it showed.

"Oh hell yes it does. I don't want to live with a girl who hates her own parents for NO REASON." Sabrina screamed at Alex. Azure and Ari hid further behind their two completely confused companions.

"How about, they tried to kill me! Is that a good enough reason! "Alex cracked her knuckles.

"Dont make shit like that up! Are you that fucking syco!" Sabrina stepped forward in discust, she was well aware that Alex had a gun on her and would probably use it but she couldn't take anyone bad mouthing their own parents like that.

"Oh so I just imagined this then." Alex pulled down the collar of her t-shirt to show Sabrina a bullet wound just under her collar bone and extremely close to her heart.

Sabrina stood shell shocked but she still couldn't believe that her parents were the ones that shot her. Alex truned and walked briskly down the road distencing herself from the rest of the group.

"You HAD to ask, she's gonna be pissed all day now. Thanks." Ari said bitterly as he watched Alex's figure disappear as she walked down a slight hill. The group remained stationary.

"Did they really do that?" Sabrina asked the two boys, both avoided her gaze.

"Yeah." Ari finally spoke up. " You might as well hear the hole story now" Ari scratched his head unsure of where to start.

"You all know her twin was killed, right?" Azure stutter at the word killed as if there was more to it. "about a month later, her mum was pregnant again. Her parents never wanted kids but it was good for their imagine." Azure struggeled to continue.

"Sadly when the baby was only 7 months old, he was also killed by the same man." Ari spoke up, knowing how difficult it was for Azure to talk about the deaths.

"and again her mother was pregnant after just 4 months, and 1 year later she was pregnant again with twins. Everything was going well until, he returned and killed the three babies" Sabrina was beginning to understand why her parents might have wanted Alex dead.

"A year after their deaths her mother had another baby, this time however Alex was only aloud to see it on weekends ,but then after two years had passed an another baby had arrived and Alex was allowed to live with them for 4 days out of the week. They were all happy for about 3 years and then ..." Ari didn't have to complete the sentence for the group to understand that the children had been killed again.

"By this time Alex was 14 and was living with my family and I , so she rarely ever saw her parents. Any time they did see one another, her parents was voice their disgust for her and their they often told her they wished she was dead." Azure took up the story were his cousin left.

"When Alex was 15 her mother had another baby, but she did not allow Alex to see it without one of them being there. But one night when Alex was allowed to stay with her parents and sibling, the same thing happened." Ari continued.

"The morning after her mother snapped and pull her gun on Alex, she shot her and blamed the killer of her baby" Azure shook his head in disgust. "After that her parents sent her to a privet school as an excuse not to see her."

"Bastered had another baby, started again. They even had the cheek to call it Simon and they refuse to let Alex anywhere near the baby. They don't care about her. All they care about is starting over, forgetting all about Alex and their eight dead children.

Tears trickled down Sabrina's face, she was mentally kicking herself for being so rude to Alex.

"Shall we." Ari perked up and signalled for everyone to continue walking.

They eventually caught up with Alex, who was still extremely pissed.

"Listen Alex" Sabrina stared.

"Dont sugar queen. Dont." Alex shook her head warning her not speak.

The town was just up ahead and the cayos could already been seen, cars were lit ablaze. Clouds of smoke filled the air. The screams of those who had not run quick enough.

"Right we need a car!" Alex looked down below them onto the terrifying scene. They all strained their eyes trying to spot a vehicle from their safe position.

"Chumbs." Alex lay on the ground and peered down the scope of her rifle. Surveying the area she spotted a black humvee, which looked intact.

"There, next to the post office." She told them, further watching the scene she saw the hoard of the un-dead surrounding the office.

"Not going." Alex said.

"Not going." Ari copied her.

"Not going." Sabrina also copied her.

"Nope you're going." Alex stood and handed Sabrina a gun. That was payback for the comment earlier.

Alex resumed her position on the ground; Ari loaded his bow and watched the situation.

"We'll cover you guys." Ari smiled as Sabrina, Azure, Martin and Seipel made their way to the post office.

"That was a bit harsh." Ari looked down at Alex who continued to look through the scope.

"Shut up." She pulled the trigger blowing the brain of an blood splattered zombie over the window of the post office.

On their way to the humvee, the small group pushed the zombies out of the way as to not draw any unnecessary attention. Well that was until Seipel swung her axe and cut off the head of a zombie.

Martin too that as a challenge and also cut the head off of a zombie, a small fountain of blood erupted from the neck.

As the two hacked away at the creatures,They gained the attention of the creatures.

"." Azure moaned as he pulled out his twin blades and began the blood bath.

From their vantage point Ari and Alex took out the creature that got too close but due to the noise Alex's gun made they too had attracted the attention of the creatures. Slowly the creatures crawled up the hill, shooting the two were blissfully unaware of the approaching danger.

**BUCKET FOR MA TEARS! I hate Alex's story, it be sad!. Dont you just love procrastinating! Guess who's failing their exams...Oh yeah that be me! LOLS! Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Eyes Front Solider!

Alex squeezed the trigger aiming for a creature that was blocking Azure path to open the door of the Humvee. Instead of blowing the creature brains all over the sidewalk, she instead was showered by cold and slimy brain tissue. A creature at the last moment had attached its mouth to the end of her rifle.

"Holy Shit!" She sprung up pulling her dual swords from her back.

"Where did these fuckers come from?" Ari snapped up. The pair was surrounded and they hadn't even realised. He drew his hunting knife but he soon came to realise is wouldn't be much help.

Alex twirled and kicked elegantly killing all who got close. Ari spotted his chance and grabbed her twin pistols from off her back. That broke her concentration for only a moment but a moment was all it took one of the blood thirsty creatures to get close to Alex and it was stretching to bite down on her neck.

Alex cringed as she prepared to die; her heart was beating so hard she thought it could break right through her ribs and start killing zombies.

BANG. Ari had stuck one pistol into the mouth of the creature and squeezed hard splattering its brains all over on coming zombies, he also had taken out three of the creatures behind it, with that one shot.

Alex smiled a grateful smile before chopping violently at the fumbling former humans. Her shoulder began to burn as the residue from the shot burned through her clothes, she ignored the pain and continued to hack. Ari found it quite in unsettling as she chopped with the grateful smile still playing on her lips.

Down by the post office Azure had managed to get the door of their potential vehicle open, luckily for him the owner of said vehicle was too cheap to get alarms fitted so the creatures were blissfully unaware of his location.

Seipel, Martin and Sabrina all continued to fight courageously but the creatures were getting closer and closer and yet none of them had pulled out their guns.

Seipel's arms were beginning to feel like lead weights as she swung the heavy axe around. Finally she reached her limit and pulled out the twin pistols Alex had giving her, she squeezed the cold metal trigger aiming for one of the undead only a few feet away from her.

She missed horribly hitting another creature further back in the knee.

"Did you just miss at point blank range!" Martin called laughing slightly coming to her rescue, hacking away at any creature that got close. He may have been a science geek but he hadn't even broken a sweat from swinging the axe around.

Sabrina smacked one of the creatures on the side of the head with her sturdy broom, with the force she killed it but she also dropped her weapon. Panicked she reached for the dark gray machine gun on her back and began shooting. She was a good shot hitting almost everything she aimed for. Seipel noticed this and picked up the broom, as it was much lighter she could swing it around with ease and grace.

Then the thunderous roar of the humvee could be heard as Azure kicked it into life. Taking it as their exit queue the trio made their way to the humvee, which had already attracted attention from the creatures.

"Boom?" Martin smile at Seipel as he reached for something in his bag.

"No Boom." Sabrina grabbed his shot gun, craved a path to the back of the humvee. Seipel understood and ran down the path and jumped on the roof of the car. Sabrina shot again this time Martin ran. She tried the same technique for a third time but it did not work so well; the creatures filled in the gap much quicker forcing her to jump a lot sooner than the others had to.

She leaped over the heads of the creatures on to the roof. She landed with both feet on the edge fighting to keep her balance she flailed her arms desperately trying to fall forwards into the arms of her friends and not backwards into the arms of the starved cannibals. Seipel and Martin reached forward grabbing Sabrina before she could fall. Luckily they caught her just in time.

"hold on!" Azure called from inside the humvee, the trio on the roof looked around.

"TO WHAT!" They all screamed in unison as Azure violently propelled the vehicle forward.

"SHIT!" Each of the three fell to the roof flat on their stomachs, clinging by their finger tips to the sides.

Azure ploughed through the hordes of the undead, only slowing after breaking through. He headed back up the hill to where Alex and Ari fought. Martin seized his opportunity and slip down into the passenger seat through the open hatch at the top of the humvee. Sabrina and Seipel followed suit and slid into the empty back seats.

Azure remembered the hunvee in the crowd of creatures, from inside of the vehicle nothing could be seen but the blood stained bodies of the creatures slamming into the sides. Azure was driving slowly as not to accidently run over one of his friends. Their was a sudden thud on the roof, all the teen inside the metal casket jumped in their seats, hoping it was not what their were all thinking: a zombie.

Sabrina aimed her shot gun up through the open hatch of the roof ready to destroy anything that tried to get in.

"Room for two more." Ari popped his head in and quickly back out the hatch narrowly avoiding having his head destroyed by a trigger happy Sabrina.

There was another thud Shorty followed by the sound of stumbling on the roof.

"Get us out of here." Ari slammed his fist on the roof top.

Doing as he was told Azure slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and the group rocketed away. On the roof Alex lay still on the roof with Ari holding onto both her and the side of the means of transport.

A few minutes later Azure felt it was safe to stop and rest. The sun was getting low the sky so they needed to find somewhere safe to sleep. He pulled up outside a block of newly built flats that were due to go on sale in a few days. He knew the flats were empty and fully furnished as Alex had viewed one of them only a few days ago.

"We'll rest hear for the night." Azure drove through the open gates.

"I got them." Seipel jumped out of the slowly moving car and walked over to the large iron gates. She had drove past these apartments a few times and she and her mother had taken a tour around the apartments for design idea's of their new living room, so she knew the lay out; One main building with six floors each floor an apartment , two three story high side buildings with six apartments in each, a single story building for the caretaker, a 5ft tall stone wall with metal spikes raising the height to 7ft and 24 hour CCTV surveillance. The place was to be rented out to students going to the local high school. She close the gates quickly and quietly before jogging after the humvee, when she caught up and vehicle was parked outside the main building and Azure and Martin had gone off to secure the premises.

As she got closer she realised Alex was still laying on the roof. Ari had just jumped off and was attempting to pull her off the cold metal.

"What happened?" Seipel asked Sabrina who was unpacking the bags that were in the car.

"I dunno, well she was saying she wanting to pull Ari's eyelashes out one by one but other than that I don't know." Sabrina smiled and pulled the last rucksack out of the humvee.

Finally Ari managed to pull Alex down off the roof, at first she looked fine but then Sabrina saw the small holes on the shoulder of her top and the deep cut across her thigh.

Seipel took a step back. "You're not bite are you?"

"No, but I wanna tire someone's face off with my teeth!" Alex turned and scowled at Ari who grinned cheekily.

"What happened?" Seipel knelt down and examined her cut. Alex was using Ari as a crutch to stand up straight.

"Well first this ass uses my shoulder as a freaking standing burning me with the gunpowder residue. Then he goes and tries to show off by swinging an arrow around cutting me in the fUCKING LEG." Alex dug her nails into Ari's shoulder making him wince in pain and wish he had let the creature bite her neck. That very thought sent shivers down his spine, _What if I didn't save her? What if she had died? _ He shook his head violently shaking the very thought of losing her from his mind.

Unknown to him the thought of narrowly escaping death still lingered in Alex's mind.

"HELP PLEASE." Someone screamed from the gate. Sabrina and Seipel exchange a look before galloping off to help. Leaving Ari and Alex alone. Alex turned to see Ari with his head bowed; he still hated himself for even thinking about wishing he didn't save her. His gloomy state was interrupted by the soft touch of Alex's lips on his cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly. He smiled back, then he realised he couldn't have let her die because he loved her and he would do anything to keep her safe. But in the back of his mind a thought began to grow, one that ruined his happy moment '_Alex was in love with Azure and had been ever since they were children' _ He was deeply troubled with this thought so he grabbed Sabrina's broken broom and handed it to Alex.

"I'll be right back." He didn't smile he just propped Alex up with the stick and left in the direction of the gate.

"Asshole." Alex muttered under her breath as she watched the boy she had fought against since she was nine disappear.

At the gate Sabrina and Seipel had let in a boy around their age,17 . He was tall, around 6 '5' with broad shouldered. He was clearly overweight, but most of the fat was around his belly. His arms and legs were extremely muscular. His hair was cropped short, black and he has a noticeable stubble form not shaving for a few days. His eyes are a sea blue colour but Ari could swear they looked green in the light; his eyes were cold and full of pain. His skin is not tanned, but not pale, sort of in the middle and of Caucasian persuasion. He was wearing red cargo pants, a red and black shirt where the shoulder are black and a black strip goes across the torso, leather gloves, combat boots, and a metal collar (for defence against bites to his neck. )He had a set of old gauntlets and grieves strapped to him. The two girls had him backed into a corner, making sure he wasn't bitten. Even Ari had to admit they looked intimidating, especially with Sabrina looking down the barrel of her gun.

"I swear I'm not bitten!" The tubby boy held his arms up trying to persuade the warrior women not to take him apart.

"Now, Now girls calm down. "Ari tapped the nose of Sabrina's pistol. "Now, what's your name buddy?"

"Patrick Marrero." The boy twiddled his fingers trying not to look Ari in the eyes.

"Well nice to meet you Pat." Ari walked up and put his arm around Partick and began leading him back to the main building.

"Its Patrick." He mumbled as he was begin lead by a boy who was a good 8 inches shorter than him but his presence made up for his lack of stature compared to the new boy.

"well Patrick, I'm Ari Sonten but just Ari's fine." Ari continued walking.

"Ok, just Ari." Patrick laughed ever so lightly; Ari saw the funny side of the joke and laughed along.

"These lovely ladies are: Sabrina Garnet Williams, don't let her looks deceive you she's got a killer shot." Sabrina waved her hand, not realising her gun was still in it.

"And Seipel Gael, she may be short but she can certainly swing an axe." Seipel swung her axe over her shoulder and smiled deviously.

The neared the main building and humvee, Alex and the others were nowhere to be seen. Then a small wine came from inside the humvee. Ari instantly recognised it as Alex. Walking over with Patrick Ari peered inside the vehicle, inside Alex sat in her black panties sticking her leg.

"FUCK OFF." Alex slammed her fist into Ari's face as soon as it appeared, both Alex and Ari blushed wildly.

"Who was." Patrick leaned closer to the humvee, Ari stooped him before he could look.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ari sat out some blood from his mouth.

"In their is Alexandra Marley Cornwell, the most violent girl you'll ever meet." Ari introduced Alex. Patrick quickly looked back at the axe wielding warrior and gulped hard.

"Ari, who's that?" Azure and Martin appeared from inside the main building.

"This is Patrick Mayo." Ari slapped Patricks back.

"Marrero." Patrick corrected quietly.

"AHH SHIT!" Alex screamed. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She screamed angrily.

"...What she doing?" Patrick asked.

"Sticking up her leg." Ari muttered, Alex slammed her fist against the inside of the humvee.

"Yeah, And its all your FAULT!"

"Well, Miss Corn—" Patrick started but stopped as Ari was waving his hand in front of his neck signalling its was bad idea.

"Ixney on the Cornwall Ney." Ari whispered.

"Miss Alexandra, my name is Patrick and—"

"I don't need your life story, get to the point!" Alec screamed violently. Patricks hands began to sweat.

"well my mother is a doctor and she taught me how to stitch. So I could umm stitch your leg for you" There was a moment of silence.

"Fine!" Alex huffed allowing Patrick to knee next to her, Patrick looked at the wound and began wiping it with a fresh cloth. As he wiped away he could she were she had pulled failed stitches out only causing more damage to her leg.

"I'm watching you, Bub. Hand where I can see them." Alex peered down at the boy. Patrick began to stick Alex's theft thigh, the rest of the group staid close to the humvee. Ari stood right beside Patrick, watching his every move. He stood close enough to see Patricks glancing cheekily at Alex's undergarments. Alex was facing the opposite direction trying not to watch. Ari then noticed another glance, this one lasted longer. He could not blame the boy for looking he was only a few inches from her black lace underwear and Alex's was well toned.

Ari let a few more glances slide but when Patrick held the gaze for more than a few seconds Ari felt his blood boiling.

"Eye's front solider." Ari said sternly, flicking the rowdy boys ear.

"Done." Patrick tied a not at the end of his neat stitching, leaving an inch or two of spare thread handing from Alex's leg.

"Well cut it." Alex turned to see the boy desperately looking for a pair of scissors. Ari pulled out his hunting knife and knelt down to cut the thread.

"Hell No! I'm not letting you anywhere near me with a sharp implement." Alex then had a cheeky notion. "Just bite it." She looked down at Patrick whose face had turned blood red

"B. B. Bite it." He stuttered.

"Yeah don't worry, I won't bite back." Alex said softly. Patrick lowered his head to her thigh. Ari, who was upset with just Patrick looking at Alex was now full blown furious at the thought of another man putting his mouth anywhere near her.

"Hurry the fuck up, We don't have all day." Ari snapped causing Patrick to jump and pull slightly on the thread. Alec winced slightly in pain. Patrick put his teeth around the thread a bite clean through it, his face was only cm from her bare legs.

"There Done." The shot up awkwardly standing poker straight.

"Thank you." Alex stood up and pecked Patrick lightly on the cheek. Ari's heart cracked, he had held onto the idea their kiss earlier meant something more than just a thank you.

"Lets go!" Ari stormed into the building quickly followed by Martin, Azure and Patrick who all picked up a bag on their way.

The three girls stood smiling at one another; they all saw something the boys didn't.

"That was cruel." Seipel smiled at Alex helping her stand. The three girls share a brief giggle before following the boys into the building.

**Not much to say really. Um thank you for reading ect. Any suggestions are welcome... umm...yeah...thats it really, Thanks for reading.  
>OH! DO NOT PUT GRAPES IN THE FREZZER! Teeth will break! <strong>


	10. Squirrels are Scary!

Later on in the night the group gathered in the living room of the 4th floor apartment. Ari was still brooding and Alex was still half naked, she told them it was too painful to put her jeans on and because there was nothing else to wear she wondered around in her under wear.

"BORD. Let's play a game." Seipel perked up a smiled at the group, she was the group resident nut case and her moods often sifted as quickly as the sands of the Sahara desert.

"Like who want to help Alex get the metal out of her shoulder?" Alex suggested as picked the small grains of metal residue from her burnt shoulder.

"Nay, something fun." Seipel waved her hand; Alex rolled her eyes and continued to pick at her shoulder.

"Like um oh a fun fact." Seipel saw all the blank and confused faces. "Tell the group a fun fact about yourself. It'll help us get to know everyone and we'll have fun at the same time." She looked at all the completely unenthused faces. "I'll go first then shall I? Hum let me think; oh when I was young I fell into the penguin exhibit at the national Zoo, well when I say fell I mean climbed." Seipel smiled at her happy childhood memory of frolicking with the black and white flightless birds.

"One summer my mother and I made cheese." Sabrina giggled; she had never told anyone that she had always thought it made her 'un cool'.

"I once blew up my kitchen whilst making toast." Martin pulled out a tin of soup from his bag and looked at it suggestively. The group share a quick burst of laughter.

"I have a pet hedgehog." Azure scratched his head and laughed slightly.

"When I was young I was afraid of the tooth fairy." Patrick said very seriously, the rest of the group did not share his seriousness they all burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Pat, you're probably still scared of the tooth fairy." Ari teased the new comer. After the group retained their composure Alex stood and limped over to the balcony. "I'm too warm, I'll be right back."

"I don't see how she can be warm, she's parading around half naked." Ari muttered under his breath as Alex stepped out through the siding doors onto the balcony.

She slumped on the railing watching the town burn; the smell of blood filled her nostrils and she watched as a horde of the un-dead limped down the street getting closer to the gate.

"Wait." She stood up straight and looked at the horde more closely.

"Shit." Alex leaned over the metal railing; her hands gripped the metal tightly as she kicked off the ground, she lay flat against the side of the building for a moment before letting go of the bar and dropping to the balcony below. She did this again to get to the second floor and again to the first. She then ran to the gates ignoring the pain in her leg.

She reached the gates to find a tall gray eyed spiky haired boy trying to get a small child around five years old over the gate. In his distraction They were getting closer, instinctively Alex reached for her the pistol that she kept tucked safely in the back of her jeans.

"Crap." She scolded herself for leaving her jeans and her weapons in the flat. Alex then realised all she could do was help the pair get over the fence. She leaped onto the 7ft high gate, the single bound had gotten her extremely close to the top it only took her a second or two to climb the rest of the way and straddle the gate wrapping her warm legs around the harsh cold metal.

The boy looked up to see Alex leaning over to try and grab the little girl from his arms. At first he hesitated but as the groans grew louder he stretched up just enough for Alex to grip the little girl's pail wrist.

"I got ya, don't worry." Alex pulled her up and over the gate before lowering her down to the ground on the other side.

"You're next." Alex turned back to the boy and reached down, they was only inches between them. Finally he jumped grabbing her wrist, if it wasn't for her strong legs around the gate she would have fallen off.

Alex looked down the creatures were ever nearing and she was struggling to keep a hold of him.

"Screw it." Alex leaned over to the safe side of the fence, pulling the boy up slightly. "Watch out bellow." She called just as she left her body flop down onto the hard concrete ground, the boy was pulled safely to the top of the fence where he could easily climb down from but Alex was left on the ground clutching her dislocated left shoulder.

"You idiot, I could have got myself up!" the boy jumped from the fence landing beside a pain stricken Alex.

"You could just say thanks you asshole." Alex spat back through the pain.

"ALEX." Seipel called as she ran from the main building to where her injured friend was lying. Sabrina quickly followed her. The two had gone looking for her after they realised he was no longer on the balcony.

"Sup." Alex smiled through the pain; the young girl sat crying next to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered over and over again.

"Don't be." Seipel looked down at the small child. "This stuff happened to her all the time" Alex looked at the tall boy; his black spiky hair covered his deep eyes, his black short sleeve polloshirt and light blue jeans were splattered with blood. The black hiking boots are on his feet were soaked in blood.

"Yeah, Alexandra is always getting into trouble." Sabrina looked at the boy and smiled, he returned the smile but even with a smile on his face his eyes were emotionless.

"Hello Lance." Seipel said as she aided Alex to her feet.

"Seipel." Lance nodded and looked at his feet.

"Wait, this is." The small girl wiped away the tears from her big blue eyes.

"Yup and you must be little Sophie." Seipel smiled.

"I'm glad we could have this moment but if you haven't realised my shoulder aint connected to my body!"Alex said showing the tremendous amount of pain she was in.

"Come on." Sabrina leaned down to pick up the small worn out child.

"I got her." Lance quickly picked her up before Sabrina could touch her.

"Fine, geeze I was only trying to help." Sabrina scoffed before helping Seipel get Alex back to the main building.

"Honey I'm home" Alex slammed her foot into the door of the apartment almost causing it to come off its hinges. Seipel stood in the door way trying to hold the frustrated teenager up. The boys just stared at her bewildered not moving an inch.

"Don't all rush at once!" Sabrina walked in to the apartment and pulled a wooden chair from the dining set over to the centre of the room for Alex to sit on.

"Shit what happened to you, Kitty fall down?" Ari stayed seated as the other males rushed over to help Alex sit down.

Suddenly he noticed the tall figure standing in the door way cradling a small child dressed in white.

"Umm Guys we have company." Ari called over to the rest of the group who were tending to Alex, no-one even acknowledged Ari's call.

"Where can I put her?" The figure asked in a deep and cold voice. Ari pointed to a corridor in the far corner of the room.

"Second door on the right."

"Thank you." The boy left without another word. Ari sat speechless on the coach sipping his can of Cola.

"Right Tubs, your mums a Doctor right? So you must have seen her relocate a shoulder or two." Alex glared up at Patrick who was sweating like a turkey near Christmas.

"Well when I said Doctor, I meant vet." Patrick whispered. "So unless you've got four legs and a tail, I can't help you."

Alex face straightened with anger, "So you're telling me you stitched me up like a fucking DOG!" Alex screamed up at the tall boy.

"Well your leg is too wide to be a dog's leg so I stitched up more like a horse." Patrick faked a smile hoping that the rampaging bull they call Alex would see the funny side.

"Patrick." Alex said quietly and softly. "Get out of my sight before I cut you into little pieces and feed you to a FUCKING SQUIRREL!" Alex screamed, doing as he was told Patrick shuffled over to the coach were Ari was sitting.

"She said she would feed me to a squirrel." Patrick muttered, still in shock over the violent reaction.

"That's ruff buddy" Ari patted the back of the flustered teen.

In the kitchen Azure had his head in the fridge looking for something.

"There you are." Azure triumphantly pulled a large dark green bottle of ice cold champagne.

"Drink up." He yanked the cork out with his teeth and shoved the bottle into Alex's mouth. She coughed and spurted whilst drinking.

A few moments past and Azure allowed Alex to take a breath.

"Little warning next time." She coughed and wiped her mouth. Azure examined the bottle she had only drank ¼ of it and most of the quarter fell out her mouth and was currently soaking her top.

"Warning." Azure shoved the bottle back in her mouth, this time she was prepared and used her non dislocated arm to steady the bottle at her mouth.

Azure slowly relaxed letting go of the bottle completely, Alex continued to chug the clear elixir. The pain in both her arm and leg began to numb and fade. She finished the bottle and handed it back to Azure with a composed smile.

"More please." She was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol but not enough to stop her from drinking another half bottle of champagne.

"That'll do." Azure pulled the bottle from her mouth and looked down at her shoulder. He moved Alex's position on the chair as the back of the chair was under her dislocated shoulder. Azure then moved to the back of the chair.

"Hold her." Azure nodded to Seipel and Sabrina. Sabrina knelt down and held onto Alex's legs while Seipel held her free arm.

"Ready." Azure looked at the two girls braced around Alex.

"Ready." They replied in unison looking up at Azure.

Azure looked at the bottle in his hand and then to Alex. "Screw It." He took a large swig of the bottle before placing it on the counter next to the empty bottle.

Azure held Alex's arm out horizontally over the chair; he could feel where the joint had to go and was pretty certain he could fix it.

"Five." Azure gripped her wrist tightly. Martin was frantically passing back and forth unsure of what to do.

"Sabrina, your eyes are like HUGE." Alex babbled.

"Four." Azure let her arm fall so it hung limp

"Three." He then place one hand back on her wrist and the other on top of her shoulder.

"What you counting faw fo. Hah Faw Fo." Alex giggles.

"Two." He pulled slightly to gauge the resistance.

"Aww, Meany that hurts!" Alex pouted.

"One." Azure pulled her wrist down sharply and pushed down her shoulder, there was a sudden pop as her shoulder relocated.

"Flipping hell." Alex said, then she sat with her head bowed; her hair fell so it covered her face.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Ari walked up to her and tapped her lightly on the head.

SMACK.

Ari fell to the floor clutching his left eye. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR.?"

"Don't speak to me." Alex had sobered up instantly and stormed off to her designated room.

"Damn remind me never to help her again." Ari nursed his eye on the floor.

"You should apologise." Sabrina looked down at him with disgust.

"What the fuck did I do, would someone tell me cause I sure as hell don't know!" Ari stood still clutching his eye.

"You just sat there, your suppose to be her friend and you just sat there!" Seipel joined in on verbally abusing the injured tough guy.

"I didn't see Martin doing anything." Ari tried to shift the girl's anger onto someone else.

"He was there for moral support; there wasn't anything he could do." Sabrina shot down Ari last hope of escaping unharmed.

"I was being supportive! She wouldn't have thanked me if I helped anyway. If anything she would have beat the crap out of me for hurting her!" Ari shot back, he wasn't going to take that kind of abuse from two girls who had only known Alex for two days.

"She didn't hurt Azure! Why would she have done anything to you?" Seipel spat, Ari's attitude was really starting to grate on her nerves.

"Because she doesn't hate Azure!" Ari's temper snapped, he grabbed the remaining half bottle of champagne and stormed out of the apartment.

"Where the hell is he going?" Seipel snapped.

"The roof." Azure answered leaning back into the fridge. "Don't worry everything will be just fine."

"How can you be sure?" Sabrina asked him as she sat on the chair, it was still warm from when Alex was sitting on it.

"Those two are a lot more alike than they care to admit." Azure smiled and pulled two further bottle's from the fridge. "Now I think we all deserve a drink." Azure smiled and pulled the cork from one of the bottles and smiled at his four friends.

**Did anyone see it? Ok so, how are you likening it so far? Read and PLEASE Review.**

**If you have anything to say about your character and possible changes PM me! It's a lot easier to check my PM + It makes me feel loved and you wouldn't want me to feel unloved would you?**


	11. Light Weights!

**Here you go, hope you like it: D Oh PLEASE no more submissions! I'll try and put the other OC people submitted in but THAT'S ENOUGH, no more. Oh about the 'did anyone see it' thing last chapter re-read it and think 'My fist girlfriend turned into the moon'... Get it now, nope just me. Oh well READ AND REVIEW!**

The group laughed and cheered as the flushed away all their troubles with Alcohol but sadly not everyone's troubles were washed away so easily.

Ari made his way up to the roof kicking doors, chugging the champagne as he went. The effects the liquor had on him were minimal after all he was the son of an American Navy Seal.

"Fucking bitch, what the fucks her problem." Ari kicked open the door to the flat top roof.

"They say talking to yourself is the first sigh of madness." Alex said as she sat perched on the ledge at the far corner of the building

"Shut the fuck up." Ari spat back sitting on the opposite corner of the building.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Alex giggled; she was clearly still feeling some of the effects of the alcohol.

"No I just got punched in the fucking face for no fucking reason." Ari snipped back.

"Wow, you swear like a sailor." Alex stood and giggled, she stumbled slightly and almost fell over the edge but luckily she caught herself before she fell.

"Go inside." Ari commanded Alex as he walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Fuck Off." She shrugged him off and sat back on the edge.

"Now who is swearing like a sailor?" Ari sat beside her unwilling to leave her in case she fell over the edge.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we all just you know." Alex nodded over the edge. Her eyes were dark and cold. She said it cheerfully but Ari could sense she was considering it.

"Where's the fun in taking the easy way." Ari nudged her and smiled.

"Sorry." She whispered quietly. Ari's mind flashed back to the last time she apologised to him.

"Don't." He snapped also remembering her 'thanking' Patrick.

"The sky's beautiful tonight." Alex smiled up at the sky watching smoke and ash rise gently up to the full moon. The air was still and quiet the screams of survives no longer hung in the air, those who were still alive had learned that silence was key and those who didn't lean this lesson became the creatures they were running away from in the first place.

"You sure are." Ari looked at the pail beauty with a loving smile.

**Back in the apartment.**

Patrick lay unconscious face down on the wooden floor.

"Light weight." The tall mysterious boy Lance stepped over Patrick as he made his way to the kitchen looking for a glass of water for Sophie. Sophie was the daughter of the foster family Lance had been put with and he had uncharacteristically grown attached to the sickly five years old.

"Lance you're up." Seipel shot up from her seat next to Martin on the leather couch. She was a little tipsy so she wobbled as she stood.

"Sophie wants a glass of water." Lance said blandly; his face completely barren of any form of emotion.

"Hear. Bottled is better." Seipel rummaged in her bag and pulled out a warm bottle of water.

He took the water and turned to go back to Sophie's room.

"Introductions might be nice." Sabrina stood; she hadn't touched the alcohol so she was perfectly aware of what she was saying.

"I am Lance Richmond and the little girl is Sophie Hirakata. You want to know anything else Seipel can fill you in." He left the room leaving Seipel getting all kinds of confused and intrigued looks.

"Seipel?" Martin looked up at the corset wearing beauty with a confused.

"Well he's my." She started but stopped as Alex and Azure burst into the flat.

"We got ourselves a little problem." Ari explained leading the group to the balcony. Alex didn't go to the balcony she ran to her room bounding over the still unconscious Patrick.

"Crap. Everyone get down stairs!" Azure ordered as he saw the sight. Quickly Martin, Seipel, Sabrina, Azure and Ari ran down the four flights of stairs to the area they parked the Humvee.

A second or two later Alex was next to them fully clothed and armed. The group rushed to the gate expecting to find a horde of blood thirsty zombie but what they found was a lot more chilling. A horde of lustful men crowded around a young girl around seventeen years old.

"Back away." Azure pulled his Mavarok pistol from his holster at his side and pointed it at the men.

"Now now, put that down before you get hurt." One of the men said, his voice was cold and raspy. It so chilling it even made Alex step back slightly.

The same man (who was clearly the leader) stepped forward leaning over slightly he held his hand out ready to grab the blue eyed girl.

"I said back away." Azure stern voice said again. The group of men turned and ran but the raspy voiced man stayed leaned over in front of the girl. Her shoulder length dark brown hair swayed in the wind.

The man looked up and was greeted by nine guns pointing straight at him. Azure held his Mavarok, Ari held Seipel's twin pistols, Sabrina held her machine gun and one of Alex's twin pistols, Martin held his shot gun with one arm and the other half of Alex twin pistol set in the other, Seipel had grabbed Alex's rifle from her back and was pointing at the man and Alex stood holding her sliver pistol tightly in her hand.

"I know when I'm beaten." The man started to back away, still leaning slightly. "I'm sure I'll see you all very soon." He continued to back up. "Goodbye my little Rose."

The group stood still for a moment as he disappeared from their sighs. Martin looked over to Seipel holding the rifle to her shoulder.

"Give me that, you'll end up shooting one of us with your aim." Martin took the rifle from her hands and gave it along with the twin pistol back to Alex.

"Little help" The girl on the other side of the fence waved, her dark blue short sleeved t-shirt was covered in tiny black dots of blood.

As Martin opened the gate she stood fiddling with the silver chain around her waist that sat on a black skirt. Her black high heel boots made her legs seem endless.

"The names Diana Minx and you all are." Diana held her hand out for the group to shake but only Sabrina shook it.

"I'm Sabrina. This is Seipel and Martinus but we just call him Martin."

"I'm Ari and this is my cousin Azure."

"Alexandra or Alex or Cat, call me whatever I'll answer to all three."

"Oh upstairs we have: Patrick; who is currently unconscious, Lance; who is currently an asshole and little Sophie; who is currently asleep." Sabrina introduced the other members of the group.

"Sabrina! He's not an asshole he's just a sociopath." Seipel whispered.

"Shall we." Alex gestured towards the main building.

Back in the apartment the group once again settled down in the living room, this time accompanied by Lance, Sophie, a conscious Patrick and Diana.

"Thank you for saving me earlier." Diana smiled sweetly at Azure; the smile did not go unnoticed by the other female members of the group.

"No problem." Azure said shyly as he shuffled the deck of cards he found in his bag. "Now Sophie pick a card." The small girl did as she was told and picked one of the cards from the deck. As Azure did slide of hand tricks with Sophie the rest of the group got to know Diana a little better.

"Well before the outbreak I was a straight A student living in American, I only came here for a vacation with my father." Diana twiddled her thumbs, she was a confident girl but having so many people questioning her about her life was uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I'm really tired." Diana stood up yawning.

"Damn it." Ari also yawned. "Don't yawn its contagious." He yawned again. Soon the whole group was yawning.

"I guess it's time for bed." Azure stood up and walked away over to the corridor of room. He was sharing a room with Martin, Patrick and Ari while Alex, Sabrina, Seipel and Diana shared the seconded and Sophie and Lance shared the third room.

Soon the whole team was in the rooms snuggled cosily into their sleeping bags, all apart from one.

The tall figure stood in the centre of the dark living room writing a note to the rest of the group. The figure moved towards the door only stopping briefly to take their last glimpse of safety before heading out into the human eat human world.

Scribbled on the scrupled piece of paper that lay on the large table were the words;

This Rose has Thorns.


	12. Someone got some Balls

The streaks of harm sunlight shown through the gaps in the closed curtains onto Martins short brown hair, as the sun warmed his face he began to stir. He lay there in bliss for a moment forgetting all about the madness that was literally only 30ft away but the moment he opened his green eyes he remembered all about the chaos and horror outside the cosy apartment. The very thought of the creatures prevented him from falling back into a blissful sleep, he never usually got up so earlier the red watch around his wrist informed him that it was 6.45 he hadn't gotten up this early since...well never.

As he stumbled though to the kitchen searching for something to eat the thought of Seipel and Lance kept tugging away at his concentration. He didn't have to wait long for someone to join him in bowl of cereal as Azure breezed in at around 7, he looked ruff his usually wild white and black hair seem untameable that morning.

For half an hour the two boys sat in silence munching away at their golden O's. Azure sat with only his cargo pants on, he had removed his black T-shirt and hoodie before going to sleep the previous night and he had not put them back on. Sitting next to the tanned and highly toned muscular teen Martin felt a little awkward as he was still wearing his red sweater and black top.

"You better put some clothes on before you give one of the girls a heart attack." Martin laughed nervously, the two had only known each other two day and already Martin was telling him to put some clothes on.

"Good Point." Azure stood up, he remembered the first time Alex saw him without a top on; she panicked and ran into a tree. He laughed inwardly telling himself he'll have to remind her of that later. Azure then proceeded to make his way across the living room back to the rooms; he stopped briefly noticing an empty bottle of champagne behind the large leather coach.

"So that's where that went." He continued walking without a second thought. The bottle was Patricks he had drunk it all the night before, leaving Azure, Martin and Seipel to share a bottle between the three of them.

Another hour passed before someone else dragged themselves from their slumber, it was Diana and due to Azure putting back on his black T-shirt she didn't have a heart attack. Diana's long brown hair was tied messily back in a high pony tail. Unluckily for the boys her blue t-shirt and black shirt did not come off during the night.

"Morning." Martin said happily, the girl before him blanked him completely as she chomped down on a plastic banana she found in a fruit bowl.

"Who the fuck has a plastic Banana!" She tossed it back in the fruit bowl; her teeth marks could be seen on the skin of the banana.

"She didn't even try to peel it!" Azure whispered to Martin, the two boys completely bewildered by the zombified girl.

"So what are the plans for today?" Martin asked Azure ignoring the loud banging of cupboards behind them; Diana was searching for something to eat other than plastic fruit.

"Well we should check out our family homes then head to the city." Azure said as his hazel eyed cousin plodded into the room half asleep.

"Foooood." Ari shuffled past them wearing only his red cargo pants and socks.

"Clothes." Azure suggested to his cuisine, realising it would be more than just Alex seeing his body so he would have to put on his black t-shirt he shuffled back to get changed.

An hour and a half had passed and Lance, Sophie, Sabrina and Seipel had all made their way to the living room and chomped some food. Patrick was hangover and refused to leave his bed until the smell of food stopped lingering in the air.

Eventually after another ten minutes and a little gentle persuasion b y Ari and a slice of raw bacon Patrick was in the living room holding his nose.

"That is what you get when you drink a bottle of Champagne on your own!" Seipel giggled brushing her long bands away from her eyes, her long brown hair was up in pigtails and she was wearing her Red corset and black shorts.

"Don't speak to loud." Patrick pressed his large index finger to his lips.

"Hey, If you're that bad with one bottle then..." Ari looked toward the corridor of rooms with a large grin on his lips.

To walked over to the kitchen and pulled out small two sliver pots."Some pay back for last night." He tiptoed across the living room to the corridor as if she could have heard him coming.

"He's going to get shot in the face." Seipel mumbled in a monotone sigh as the whole group followed closely behind him knowing hoping to see Ari get his ass kicked for waking her up.

The group stood in the empty hall way outside Alex's door, Ari stood pots at the ready. A small and quick smiled crossed his lips as he slammed his foot against the door thrusting the door open. He slammed the two pots together. "RISE AND SINE" He shouted as he continued to slam the pots.

He stopped a few moments later realising he should be unconscious; they all peered into the room staring at Alex's empty bed.

There was a sudden crash as Ari dropped the pots onto the wooden flooring of the room.

"Where the hell is she." Ari ran from the room heading for the empty living room. His head told him she wouldn't be just sitting on the coach waiting but his heart told him to run just in case.

Ari's eyes darted around the empty room searching for any hint on her.

"How could you not know she wasn't there?" Ari turned his frustration on the girls who shared a room with her.

"I don't know! Don't go shouting at us." Sabrina stepped forward in their defence.

"You all share a room and you didnt realise she was gone!" Ari repeated himself. His anger was uncontrollable.

"Lance, he's scaring me." Little Sophie with her long blonde hair buried her face into the soft fabric of Lance's black polo shirt. Lance scooped her up into his arms and walked straight past Ari heading to the kitchen to get the little girl something to eat.

"I think you need to calm down cuz." Azure stepped forward facing Ari head on.

"Fine." Ari took in a long deep breath. "We have to go after her." He finally said his eyes were calm but Seipel could sense that it wouldn't last very long.

"This Rose Has Thorns." Lance read the small piece of paper that had fallen from the counter and landed under the table.

"What did you just say?" Ari rushed over and grabbed the paper from Lance's hands, ignoring the violent way Ari took the paper Lance returned to Sophie's side.

"He's here." Ari looked up at Azure. "He must have been one of the guys chasing Deanna."

"Diana." The newest member of the group corrected but her word fell on deaf ears.

"Now we have to go after her." Ari strained the word 'have' as he waved the paper in the air.

"We can't, it'll put the whole group in danger." Azure disagreed with his cousin although he wanted to go look for her he knew it wasn't what she would have wanted and it would make everyone unsafe.

"You piece of." Ari held himself back. "This is Alex we're talking about not just some random girl we only met yesterday." Ari looked at Seipel and Diana both girls had never even spoke to Azure or himself before the outbreak.

"And why we shouldn't go." Azure stepped forward he desperately wanted to look for her but he knew in his heart they wouldn't find her before someone got hurt. "Alex can take care of herself, she doesn't need us."

Ari straighten his body, never had he been so repulsed by anyone in his life. "She's going to find the man that been haunting her all her life and you think she doesn't need us." He stained 'need'. "If anything she needs us now more than ever." Ari spat at Azure black and blue Puma trainers. "And you're going to turn your back on her."

Azure didn't react to the saliva on his shoe, he had never seen his dear cousin so wound up before and it was his entire fault. "We'll put it to a vote." He said blandly knowing how Ari would react after he voted.

"I vote we go." Ari was first to speak.

Seipel opened her mouth to speak. "Without Alex I would still be at that school. I say we go."

"No" Martin muffled, he was ashamed of his answer but he knew it was the best thing.

Little Sophie tugged on Lances polo shirt and whispered something gently into his ear "She saved Sophie so me and Sophie say yes." Lance stood; he quite looked forward to killing a few zombies.

"I'm sorry Ari but we can't risk it." Sabrina bowed her head her long brown hair fell over her face covering the tears which streamed down her cheeks.

"It's just too dangerous." Patrick muffled.

"We can't be stupid we have to concentrate on whose hear." Diana gave her answer quickly and sharply making her seem cold hearted but in actual fact her heart was breaking knowing she may have condemned a girl to death.

"Down to you Azure." Ari stared deeply into his cousin's eyes begging him to say yes but deep in his heart he knew what the answer would be.

"Every fibre in my being is telling me to pick up my gun and head out after her. Alex is like a sister to –" Azure started.

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE!" Ari snapped. "Don't you dare say she's like a sister because you would never let your sister go?" That was the last straw Ari was pissed and he was going to voice his opinion even if he couldn't change Azure's mind. "She's always been there for you! Who tutored you in chemistry so you could get into the high school you wanted?" Ari spat, he was in full on rant mode. "Who were there for you when you broke you elbow? That's right Alex! And now the one time she REALLY needs us, you're not going to even try and help her."

"STOP." Azure had enough he cared for Alex and he wasn't going to be treated like he didn't.

"I'm sorry but I can knowingly put these peoples life's in danger for her, I can't put your life in danger!" Azure refused to look Ari in the eyes so he kept his eyes low. "You're my cousin. You might be my only family I can't let you die!"

"You!" Ari outstretched his arm; fist clenched in a tight ball. He struck Azure on cheek with a powerful punch. Azure stood standing; his cheek red with a steady flow of blood tricking out his mouth. "WE'RE THE ONLY FAMILY SHE'S GOT OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? That girl stands by us thick or thin and you don't give a shit about her! Answer me this, if it was Seipel would you go?" Ari looked at everyone one on the eyes, Sabrina and Martin answered without saying a word 'of course they would'

"It's different! Alex can handle herself better than Seipel can! "Azure stepped in. "Alex has trained all her life."

"And why did she train, TO BEAT THAT ONE GUY! Dude her shoulder was dislocated only a few hours ago and now's she's wondering the streets alone." Ari was panting heavily, he knew deep down Alex would be fine and going after her would just be stupid.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Patrick screamed standing in between the two boys, his large stature was intimidating and he looked rather scary when he was mad.

"Out the way tubs it's nothing to do with you." Ari spat.

"NO. It's got everything to do with me. I'm a part of this group as well; Going after Alex is crazy we'll just get ourselves killed. We voted, we're not going and that's final!" Patrick spoke his words calm.

"Fine." Ari stormed off, once again heading to the roof top, he stopped briefly at the door to say one last time. "You better hope I don't lose her forever."

**Well that was a love filled chapter! If it doesn't make sense I'm sorry, it's just most Arguments I'm in don't: D Thank you all so much for your characters I love writing this story, I just hope you enjoy reading it as much I as enjoy writing it. + It's a good reason not to study.! :DDD Thank you PLEASE READ AND REVIEW don't forget the second part its crucial.**


	13. Zombie Chemistry!

Sabrina twisted Sophie's long blonde hair as she gently pleated the young girls hair. The air around them was sail the tension for the earlier argument still hung ominously over their heads. The only noise was the content humming of the oblivious Sophie.

"We should head out, we still need to check on Martin and Seipel's home. Lance I presume that you've been home, Sophie doesn't look like she was at school." Azure said coldly. Lance nodded a sly smile tweaked at the corner of his lips as he remember the thrill he got as he swung a long metal pole at his foster parents crushing their skulls into dust.

"Who is closer?" Diana spoke up, she was relatively new to the group but she had a presence about her that demanded attention.

"Me I think." Martin glanced at Seipel for a approving nod, she refused to look in his direction: she felt that his decision to leave Alex was cowardly more than he made it out to be.

"Then we should go." Diana stood and walked over to the door ushering the group to follow.

"Aye Aye Captain." Sabrina smiled down at Sophie tying her hair loosely. Sabrina was caring for Sophie as if she was her own sibling: Sabrina had a younger brother ,Tyler who she often spoiled so it was no surprise to her that she cared for the fragile five year old. The group grabbed their weapons and left.

"I'll get Ari." Patrick said quickly before rocketing up the stairs in search of the brooding boy. He hoped that Ari wasn't mad with him so he was trying to build bridges between the two.

"We'll meet you at the car." Diana called after him, she had assumed the roll of leader as Azure clearly wasn't himself.

At the humvee the group had gathered, they all stood outside the vehicle in silence. A cool breeze passed over the crowd. A smile flooded over Ari's face.

"Sorry dude. I over reacted." Ari held his arm out to his cousin. Azure smiled and grasped his cousins arm.

"Bomance moment over lets go." Diana jumped into the humvee, she had become frustrated with the group and their mopping.

"She does realise their cousins." Partick looked at Seiple happily before slipping into the seat next to Diana. Seipel slip in next to him and just as martin was about to jump in Lance beat him to it: he shot Martin a cheeky smile before sitting Sophie on his knee.

"Shot gun!" Sabrina ran to the front seat and jumped in leaving Ari, Azure and Patrick fighting for the driving seat.

"I cant dive so good so….yeah ." Martin smiled before pulling himself up onto the roof, still pissed at Lance for stealing his seat.

"Psh. I'll be damned if I'm going to survive those things and then get killed by your driving" Ari joke to Azure before jumping into the front seat.

Azure stood stationary at the side of the humvee, think of what his cousin said. ' I'll be damned if I'm going to survive those things and then get killed by your driving' it was exactly what Alex had said about his driving. '_My driving must really suck_ _if they two agree on it' _Azure thought to himself, his lack of driving skills didn't bother him but it was that no matter where he went he was reminded of how he betrayed Alex.

"Dipshit! Get the gate." Ari stuck his head out of the car window, breaking Azure concentration.

Azure did as he was told and jogged up to the gate. In the back the Patrick's face was gleaming red, he didn't think about it when he sat down but he was in-between two beautiful girls both wearing rather skimpy outfits. Trying to avoid a beating he kept his eyes fixed forward not risking a glance knowing they would roast his ass if they caught him.

"So Lance how have you been." Seipel fixed her eyes onto her lap, her long bangs hiding her eyes as she bowed her head. The humvee started to move forward slowly.

"I'm fine thank you for asking and how have you been, good I hope." Lance smiled, he was well aware that Martin was listening from the roof and he wanting to taunt him….just a little.

Just as they reached the gate Azure jumped up onto the roof next to Martin who was twiddling his thumbs listening to Seipel.

" I am good thank you." Seipel kept her head low.

"I am glad you are alright." Lance placed his hand on Seipel's lap as Sophie slept quickly on his shoulder.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Sabrina turned in her seat to see the two.

"Well yeah sort of." Seipel pushed her dark brown hair away from her eyes.

"You and Azure better not start all that lovey dovey crap." Ari kept his eyes forward but he smiled and laughed knowing his cousin could hear and was probably bright red.

"Shut up." Sabrina nudged Ari playfully, knowing she would love to be all lovey dovey with Azure: the boy she's like since he started going to her high school.

"How do you know each other?" Patrick said stiffly, his eyes still fixed forward. Knowing he couldn't trust himself with avoiding eye contact with the girls long luscious legs.

"Well we're sort of-" Seipel started but was interrupted by Martin banging on the roof.

"We're hear." Martin thanked his parents for buying a house so close to the apartments, he absolutely did not want to hear how they knew each other.

They had pulled up outside a pretty average looking house sitting alone on a large plot of land the only odd feature was a large hole blown though the side of the house.

"Wow, what the hell happened hear!" Sabrina shot out of the car, muffling her sock with the palm of her hand.

"Oh that." Martin slid off the roof and scratched his head. " That's what's happens when you put potassium into a concentrated acid." martin strode up to his front door, leaving the group confused. Martin looked back to see their confused faces. "Potassium, an alkali metal extremely reactive. You know the one that goes mental when put into water….nope? Ok forget it. Trying to give you people a chemistry lesson, what was I thinking." Martin muffled as he toddled up the path to his front door.

"What do you think it'll be like ." Sabrina leaned to Azure and asked as the rest of the group followed Martin up the path.

"…well, just step where he steps." Azure tried to reasure her as the stood next to Martin at his front door.

"We'll stay out hear." Lance said calmly gesturing for only Sabrina, Seipel, Ari and Azure to go inside with Martin.

"Screw that, I wanna see." Diana pushed forward rather bluntly.

"No your not Diva." Sabrina turned around to stop her. "I mean Diana."

"Diva? I like it." Diana smiled widely admiring her new nickname, she wasn't even bothered by the fact they had left her outside.

Inside of the house looked pretty normal, if you didn't take into account the countless burn marks across the walls. The patches of different shapes of peach scattered around showed that Martins mother had tried to cover the marks but failed as new ones appeared shortly after.

Martin stopped swiftly as he entered the small black and silver kitchen.

"Martin?" Seipel placed a comporting hand on Martins shoulder, his body blocked the entrance causing the view to be blocked to the rest of the group.

"their not hear." Martin let out a sigh of relief, he didn't think his parents would have stuck around the house for two days but he was still anxious: he didn't want to see his parents as Them.

They stood stationary for a few more moments. " Now what?" Sabrina asked with a slight tinge of disappointment in her voice. She was expecting some big emotional speech or something but alas it was not to be, Martin picked up some 'things' from his room and the remaining trio waited for him outside with the others.

"so whats his house like?" Diva asked curiously .

"Normal." the statement confused Azure also: Martin seemed like such an outlandish person, it only seemed reasonable that his house would be crazy.

"that's disappointing." Diva said sharply before hopping onto the humvee's comfortable front seat.

"Hey! That's my seat!" Sabrina spat knowing she would have to sit next to Patrick who was sweating quite considerably.

"First come first served and all of that. Anyways Ari, you coming to sit down?" Diva tapped the drivers seat suggestively, her long dark brown hair framing her face.

"As you wish madam." Ari bowed before sliding in next to her. Azure smiled as he could tell his cousins sense of humour hadn't changed.

Suddenly the door to Martins house flew open and Martin rocketed down the path with a black rucksack slung over his shoulder.

"Who put a bee in your bonnet?" Ari smiled as Martin slammed into the side of the vehicle to stop himself.

"what the fucks a bonnet!" Martin looked flustered as he turned his back to the hard metal of the car.

"What's wrong?" Sophie tugged on his red sweater.

"come on in the car." Martin shook his head slightly before opening the door to the back seats of the car.

"hurry." he gestured for them all to get in. " I SAID HURRY THE FUCK UP!" He screamed elongating his face to his frustration became slightly comical.

"Who set a pit-bull on you?" Azure asked as he pulled himself on the top of the humvee.

"What the Fuck! No-one, just get a move on!" Martin replied clearly not understanding what Azure meant.

"What's up bruva from another mova." Patrick tried to sound cool but he failed epically.

"What is wrong with you , just get in!" Martin strained hiself as he began flailing.

"That's what she said." Little innocent Sophie popped her head out of the window.

"Indeed ." Martin then proceeded to pull himself onto the roof top looking anxiously at his watch.

"Whats wrong?" Azure asked again seeing he was flustered.

"Get a move on Ari! We only got like 30 seconds!" He slammed his palms repeatedly on the roof until Ari moved the car.

For the houses further up the road They began to spill out onto the road trailing the bodily fluids of those they once loved across the tarmac surface.

"10" Marin counted as the headed away from the house at a steady pace.

"5, hold onto something."

"0" BANG! The house was engulfed in a sea of flames. A cloud of smoke rose high into the sky.

"IT'S A GIANT MUSHROOM!" Martin called admiring his handy work.

"Where to now." Ari asked the hole group.

"My house I guess." Seipel raised a weary hand.

"Onwards to Lady Seipel's" Ari pointed forward hanging slightly out of the side window.

"….you just missed the turning." Seipel said blandly, she was slightly amused by his antics but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Onwards to an alternative route to Lady Seipel's humble abode." Ari did his charging knight routine once more before they turned the corner.

Ari slammed down hard on the breaks, the slight was unbearable. Lance pulled both Seipel and Sophie into his shoulders to shield their eyes from the horror facing them.

**.DUHHH. ****ß I think I did that wrong. **

***Gets stones thrown at* Yes, I know I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner but I got my Per limbs ß Scary stuff….. Lol only just realised how to do arrows so Imma milk this shit. Sorry I did get a little Scottish in the middle, hope ya dinny mind ß again with the scotness. PLEASE REVIEW It makes ma wee heart go all funny. Tell me what you think. **

**P.s Freakazoidloser , your just going to have to wait for another chapter. BUT if you look at you P.M's you might just find out the answer….**


	14. Speed Bumps

**Most of this chater was brought to youu by Azure Seriu, hope you enjoy :) **

"I can't believe Martin actually blew up his own house." Azure thought as he sat cross legged with his arms folded on top of the Humve, his wild white and black hair whipped around as the wind blew through it. The drive had been pretty smooth aside from the occasional undead speed bump which had made Azure's ride a bit more colorful then he would have liked. As the Humvie swerved to hit another unlucky undead and its guts barely missed him Azure spoke up

"Hay Ari!" Azure yelled as he hit the roof of the Humve.

"What!" Ari yelled back

"How about you not hit every Zombie we come across!." Azure answered.

"How about you not bitch about it!" Ari retorted as Diana giggled at the two. Azure sighed in defeat as he leaned back on his arms and looked up to the night sky as a drop of rain fell upon his face

." And so the rain came and cleansed the earth of death only to make way for it's return in the mourning." Azure said quoting one of his father's favorite books As he continued to look up into the rain he spoke.

"Man I hate the rain"

As the rain began to come down harder Azure raised his hood in preparation. Inside the humvie the group could see and hear that the rain was coming down hard. "Uh will he be okay up there?" Sabrina asked worried about the "clueless pretty boy"

"Who Azure? He's fine he loves the rain not to mention that hoodie of his is waterproof so don't worry your pretty little head about it." Ari said an evil grin creeping its way onto his face.

Martin stared out the window. "I wonder if their okay." He said to himself as he watched the rain cascade down the window thoughts of his parents lingering within his mind. Patrick was still fighting the urge to blatantly stare down the shirts of the two beauties he was currently in-between but the thought of the double team beat down he would receive as punishment kept him at bay. Seipel for her part was hopping that her parents were okay and couldn't wait to see them while Lance held Sophie and also stared out the window.

"So how far are we from your home " Ari said with a big smile.

"Oh it should be just down the street take this right turn."

"As you wish" Ari said still smiling. Azure sighed in relief he had heard what Seipel had said.

"So I won't have to go through this for much longer that's good." Just then a bolt of lightning illuminated the street revealing to Azure and Ari a gruesome sight dead bodies where strewn across the front of an abandoned gas station, at first Azure thought they were just more victims of the undead but then Azure noticed something strange." It couldn't be." He said shocked as he leapt off the humvie and landed in a low crouch, as he rouse to standing position he surveyed the area and then proceeded toward the gas station.

"Show off" Ari said as he hit the breaks, turned the car around, and pulled into the gas station. Sabrina jumped out of the humvie make-shift spear in hand and ran to see what had Azure so interested "Well someone's in a hurry" Ari said as he watched Sabrina run off toward his cousin the rest of the group in tow. From what Ari could tell Azure was examining the corpses. "Hm must have noticed something." He said to himself as he followed the rest of the gang. "Hay you should get away from them they might be dangerous." Diana said worried for the hooded boy. As Sabrina reached Azure she couldn't help but gasp at the seen. The man Azure was examining had his throat slit and as she looked in horror at his face she realized. "I've seen these men before." She said as she covered her mouth. The dim lights above flickered as Diana reached the two.

As she stood next to Sabrina and saw the faces of the deceased she remembered. "th- these are" she started.

"The men we found cornering you right. Thought so." Azure finished her sentence.

"Wait if these are those guys then Alex might…" Ari thought to himself.

"Ari look at this." Azure interrupted the archer's train of thought.

"What is it" Ari said as he crouched down next to his cousin.

"Do you notice any thing about these wounds?" Azure asked.

"There fresh." Ari answered.

"Exactly who ever did this couldn't have gotten far". Azure said as he looked around the area. "You don't think…" Ari asked

"Maybe" Azure answered.

"Um excuse me are you gonna let the rest of us in on your little discovery?" Sipeal said lost. "Me and Ari are gonna find who did this the rest of you go to Seipel's." Azure said as he stood up.

"Hay can I come?" Patrick asked wanting to be of some use.

"Sure" Azure answered.

"Well then I'm going too" Sabrina said.

"Oh no you don't princess, you should just stay with the group". Ari spoke up.

"Oh I'm going, care to stop me" Sabrina said defiantly.

"Hm well someone grew a pair." Ari said under his breath.

"What did you say" Sabrina said not quite hearing him.

"Oh nothing, just do what ever you want," Ari said sighing in defeat.

"Hay Martin" Azure said as he motioned for the explosives expert to follow him away from the group.

"What is it?" Martin asked as he reached the white hair boy.

"I want you to keep an eye on lance." Azure said in a serious tone.

"You think he is up to something?" Martin asked, as he discreetly looked over at the boy in question.

"It's not that. I just haven't known him long enough to trust him. Just make sure to keep the girls safe, all right". Azure said putting his hand on martin's shoulder his serious tone gone, replaced with a bright smile.

"Don't worry you can count on me, I won't let any thing happen to them." Martin said proudly, he was honored that Azure would put so much trust in him.

"I know, now lets get back with the others." Azure said as he and Martin returned to the group.

After reaching the group Azure headed over to Ari who was refueling the humvie. "Are you ready?" Azure asked, "Yeah lets get Alex back." and with that the small splinter group left in search of the missing girl, leaving the rest of the group standing awkwardly arounf the humvie.

"this is awkward..." Diana said as she rocked back and forth on her toes.

"Should we, you know." Martin looked at the humvie, the group were lost without the biggest characters in the group.

"Yeah I guess." Seiple ruffled her choppy brown hair and pushed her long bands away from her brown eyes. Noone moved.

"Everyone get in." Lance said coldly taking the prime potision in the drivers seat, everyone seemed to understand and piled in.

"Damn it." Martin muffled as he jumped in the back of the car, he couldnt understand why everyone listened to Lance, so much for trying to impress Seipel.

**And done. sorry its short. I will try to update more regularly BUT if you would like to write a chapter yourself, just ask :D **


	15. Mr SnugglePie

…**. So much for updating more regularly. Sorry My readers I will try harder…**

The car hummed along the winding roads dodging as many walking nightmares as possible. Lance was a stern leader and he filled Azures shoes nicely but the only problem was his attitude: he was cold and heartless.

"We're here." Lance spoke coldly a cloud of frozen air crossed his lips, the temperature had dropped dramatically and already the signs of a storm were showing in the clouds.

Seipel was out of the car and up the path before anyone else had even removed their seat belts. In all her excitement she left her weapons behind in the car and entered the house without checking it was safe. A rookie mistake.

"Seipel Wait!" Martin was hot on her heels holding a shot gun and hunting knife. It didn't take long for the rest to catch up with the pair, they were both standing extremely still in Seipel's front room.

"Seipel whats Wr-" Diana's question was answered the moment she was it. Coated in its own blood. Clawing at the kitchen door. Seipel's father. Diana's out burst however got the creatures attention, his blood thirsty eyes turned to Seipel.

Every fibre of her being begged her to run do something, but nothing happened she just stood their as she father hobbled forward to kill her.

BANG. The sound resonated through the whole room, lance had drawn his gun and took action like every good leader should.

The lifeless body flopped to the floor its brains scattered around the room and a pretty flower like pattern.

"Please help me." A weak voice whispered for inside the kitchen, Seipel's heart sunk her father was dead and that voice sounded like her mothers.

Lance caustically slide open the door revelling Seipel's mother coated with blood leaning against a light brown cupboard door.

"mum?" Seipel voice shook as she saw the gapping bite mark on her dear mothers neck.

"Seipel, please my dear. I don't want to hurt anyone." Her voice was quaking, she would never have imagined she would have to ask her only child to do such a thing, but it was the right thing to do.

"I cant." Seipel shook her head vigorously in an attempt to shake the words her mother spoke out of her mind. Then she felt it, the cold metal in her fingers: Lance had slipped a pistol into her hand.

"I cant." She whispered again, tears streaming from her eyes.

"You must." Her mothers voice was kind and warm almost reassuring Seipel that everything would be alright.

Seipel's arms rose holding the gun tightly in her hands.

"Thank you." A kind smile was on her mothers lips.

"I love you mother." Seipel whispered as she took aim.

"I love you too sweetie, never forget that." Her smile slowly vanished into a contented face.

Seipel squeezed the trigger. The bulled rocked the room. Her mother was dead. Her mother was now at peace.

Seipel's eyes opened hazily. "What happened?" She asked herself, the sun had set and rain drops pounded against the roof. She didn't recognise the room she was in but it had a bed, a comfortable one at that.

She stretched awake, the last thing she could remember was her mother contented looked. Her Mother. She killed her own Mother!

Her eyes shot open, she must have fainted from the shock. Her legs felt like lead but she begged them to move, and move they did. Her throat was dry and her stomach was empty, she needed something to fill the gap. But even at the thought of food she could feel her stomach churn, the taste of her own stomach acid lingered in her month.

"Ok, so I threw up and fainted." She told herself as she looked down at her outfit, her red corset was replace with a loose black top. _Martins? _

She hobbled through the corridors, finally she heard the faint sound of chatter. She followed it into a large room complete with a fire place and everything. Seven figures sat relaxed over the three couches until they saw her small figure standing in the door way.

"Alex? Your back." Seipel smiled at the girl in the centre of all the chatter, she looked no different than she had only a few days ago: confident and cheerful.

"Yeah, it's a long story." She scratched her dark brown hair as Sabrina stared at the girl with confused eyes.

"_Long story? Mate you're life's more fucked up than a tiger fucking a lion!" _Sabrina thought to herself knowing and out burst like that could leave her with a busted nose.

"We heard what happened, you alright?" Azures voice was kind and soft, he had regained his position as leader of the group and was taking his duties seriously.

" Yeah. I'm fine, I just need a drink of water." Seipel's voice was quiet and her head was low, she needed something to take her mind off of what happened and quickly.

" Hey guys, did we ever tell you about the time me and Alex declared war on each other?" Ari smiled knowing this story might take Seipel's mind off of what happened.

"nope." The group answered. Azures annoyed groans were audible, he had heard this story a hundred times and it stopped being amusing at about the second telling.

"ok well. It was during the summer break and me and Ari were staying with Azure and his family." Alex shuffled in her seat to get more comfortable.

"and we were playing in the back garden when I accidentally stood on Alex's favourite teddy bear." Ari smiled remembering that scruffy brown bear.

"Now no-one steps on Mr SnugglePie!" Alex said sternly. " So I went into Ari's room and found the bow he had just made, it was dark blue or something."

"Light blue with silver wisps." Ari corrected, at that time it was nearing Alex's birthday and light blue was her favourite colour so he had made the bow for her knowing she wanted to learn how to use one. He never told her that of course.

"Anyway, I found the tallest tree in the garden and began to climb. As you can guess I felf the bow up in the tree as punishment. I always planned on getting it back down but no Miss Prissy hear got pissed off and low and behold" Alex said cheerfully,

"I declared war on her." Ari smiled remembering Alex's shocked face as he handed her the declaration of war.

"So the next day when she was out in the garden, I put piles of dirt in her bed." Ari sniggered.

"in retaliation, I set his bed sheets on fire when we was sparing with Azure" Alex stuck her tongue out remembering how that night Ari had to sleep in Azures bed as his reeked of smoke and ash.

" And because I'm such a nice guy I decided to give Mr SungglePie a bath… in the pool using my urine as shampoo." Ari's laugher bubbled over. The rest of the group began to laugh and giggle.

"..yeah, so being such a charitable young lady I gathered up all of Ari's clothes and gave them to the local homeless shelter and because Azures clothes were to small for him, Ari had to wander around in my clothes all summer." Alex smirked, it had been a while since she last reminisced with Ari and it was fun. Her eyes wandered over to Seipel who seemed to be enjoying the story.

" And then the realisation hit me, I could fit into Alex's cloths. A young lady such as herself shouldn't have cloths that fit a boy, so I decided Alex needed to go on a diet. Lose a few pounds, so I put all of the food on the top shelf of the pantry, just out of her reach but just in mine."

"Sadly it was out of Azures reach as well, he had put up with Ari and I for long enough but taking away his food was the last straw." Alex giggled slightly.

"So Azure climbed up that big old tree and got my bow back." Ari smiled. " Sadly Azure was in need of a diet as-well because on his way back down her broke a branch and fell the rest of the way."

" You missed out the part where I broke my arm." Azure hissed, they always over looked that part of the story. Always.

"So the moral of the story is, don't fuck with Mr SnugglePie!" Ari and Alex said in unison, the group looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Who's hungry?" Sabrina asked as she made her way to the kitchen, everyone answered with a resounding 'yes' even Seipel seemed to have regained her appetite.

"_Maybe their story did help." _Patrick smiled as he watched Ari and Azure fight over a pillow that Sabrina was sitting on.

"_I'm glad the crazy's are back." The hole group smiled that the two who were now rolling on the floor fist fighting over a pillow that was now under Azure's Ass. _


	16. Everything

The small tapping of the wood alerted the, Sabrina peered up to see Diana staring at her door.

"You ready yet?" She whispered, Sabrina had snuck off to get a shower during the 'War' story.

"Yeah, I'm all finished now." Sabrina whispered, the events of the morning had shaken her.

The two girls wandered back into the living room where every waiting around a large oak table set with a silken white cloth and candles. Everyone sat patiently around the table smiling waiting for the two girls.

"Hurry Up, we wanna eat!" Ari moaned as Diana took her seat next to Patrick and Sabrina sat on the stood beside little Sophie.

Laid out in front of the group was the most diverse range of foods they had every seen. Patrick smiled inwardly _'I'm eating better than I did before the zombies came'" _

"Hey Pat, pass the butter." Ari said shovelling a mouth full of God knows what into his mouth. " PAT" he repeated, being frustrated with being ignored.

Patrick reached out for the butter just as Alex's fingers touched the same surface, he immediately pulled back and let Alex have the butter.

"Pussy." Ari muttered as he reached over and grabbed the pot out of Alex's hand before she could use its buttery goodness. To everyone's surprise Alex smiled and sweetly to top it off.

Just as Ari began chomping on the slice of bread which he had spread the butter on Alex spoke up. " So Ari do you like the taste of my saliva?" she said as she nibbled on a plump piece of beef.

"You didn't?" Ari looked at the butter. " bitch." he put the bread down and turned to Azure his eyes pleasing for him to scold Alex.

" Alex." Sophies voice squeaked. "Are you feeling better, Lance said you went to the doctors because of your sore shoulder." The group easily filled in the blanks, Lance must have told her that so she didn't worry. At least he had a heart when it came to Sophie.

Alex's fork dropped to the floor with a clatter, she had blocked out that morning but it began to tug on her mind again. Her long brown hair cover her eyes from view, she was thankful for her long hair as no one could see her shaking. Or so she thought.

Seiple's kind hand rested on her shoulder steadying her slightly, encouraging her to share her story. Sabrina could tell where this conversation was heading and she couldn't bare re-living the events of that morning.

"Sophie, shall we have a picnic in your room" She said quietly, leading the small girl out of the room with a large platter of food she turned to give Alex a reassuring nod.

Alex head flickered up, her head turned back to her plate. She pushed it away knowing food would only cause her stomach to convulse.

"I'll take off from when Azure and that left you guys…." Alex whispered.

*FLASHBACK*

The cold wind brushed past Sabrina sending a cold breeze down her back, the small splinter group had followed the trail of bodies to a simple house on the corner of an average street. Azure stood ready at the door gun in hand, they could hear the faint chime of a conversation inside. One of the voices was defiantly female.

Ari readied his bow, Azure held his pistol steady, Patrick stood tall with a threatening ass by his side.

Azure gave his cousin a reassuring nod as he push the door open, the voice became instantly louder. It was definitely Alex's voice but the second voice was raspy and incoherent.

Ari stepping in though the door first, his fingers sweating. They never did that. He was always so strong so unrockable, his lack of composure didn't go un-noticed by Patrick.

"You piece of shit." Alex voice called out followed by the all to familiar sound of her fist hitting flesh.

"Now is that anyway to treat you-" The man retorted.

"Don't fucking dare!" Alex's foot in his face stopped his words from leaving his lips. Azure stormed in, he stood perfectly still as the rest of the group filled in.

Alex was shaking uncontrollably and was covered from head to toe in blood the only other colour Azure could see was the whites of her eyes. Even her eyes were blood shot, she stood slouched over next to the man from earlier. He himself was scruffy and also had a thick coating of blood over him but not nearly as much as Alex, his hands and ankles were tied tightly together as he sat poker straight on the chair.

"Alex…" Ari whispered lowering his bow, his dear friend so frightened to vulnerable. Her head snapped round to the crowd, suddenly tears streamed down her cheeks as she rocketed into Ari's chest her arms wrapped around his waist. He returned the embraced and cradled her head in his hands, keeping her head buried in his sweater.

"You didn't…did you?" Ari's voice twanged in pain, he didn't want to ask but he had to: she was covered in blood and they had just followed a path of human corpses to her. Her body began to shake more vigorously, she slammed her palms into his chest trying to force him off of her. He just tightened his grip taking the beating, he regretted asking. He didn't need to ask he knew Alex wouldn't have killed those men.

Finally she calmed down and fell in the embrace. Tears now steadily falling from her eyes.

" Aww. Look at that! Why cant we have moments like that Rose?" The man spoke up, he had been completely forgotten about.

" Go die." Alex said coldly her face still buried deeply into Ari's shoulder.

"Now now that's no was to talk to your father." He chucked. The gasps were audible, but before anyone else could speak Sabrina had punched the man so strongly in the face that he fell backwards cracking his head off the wooden floor.

"Nice one." The man chuckled his cheek reddened from the blow.

"Calm down Sabrina." Azure held Sabrina back in fear that she would kill the man.

"Can someone make me vertical again." The man said, lying on his back his voice was deeper.

Patrick complied and roughly pulled the chair back up. Their eyes met as he did, Partick had no doubt that he was looking in the eyes of a killer.

"Young man do you mind letting go of my daughter, I don't like how close your getting to her." The man snipped at Ari but it only tightened Ari's grip on the fragile girl.

"Oh just like you were on the roof so close. Remind me to kill you." He looked at Ari in the eyes.

"Remind me to kill you." Ari answered, Alex was still shaking but had stopped crying due to exhaustion.

"Guys we should get out of here, a crowds gathering." Patrick said as he came back from the window with a slightly panicked looked on his face. A large hoard of the creatures were hobbling towards the house.

The five teens slowly started heading to the back door.

"oh your just going to leave me hear for those things to kill me. I thought my daughter would have the guts to finish me off. I mean I did kill all of your siblings, well half siblings to be exact." he huffed watching as the tall girl walked by cradled in Ari's strong hands.

"What did you just say." Alex stopped in her tracks and looked back at the man, she could tell he was smiling.

"All those little children. I wasn't about to let those disgusting things get anywhere near my baby." He sniggered remembering the feeling of squeezing the life out of the helpless infants.

"That bastered took you from me, I wasn't going to let his spawn anywhere near you" He hissed again, the hatred for Alex's "father" rolled from his lips.

"What about Simon." Alex whispered, her hatred was spilling over. Ari tightened his grip on her shoulder to keep her from falling to her knees.

"Simon, you mean the first one? He clearly wasn't mine, I mean his hair was blonde and yours was brown like mine!" He snipped, Alex's voice began shaking not with fear but laughter.

" Simon was my twin. You killed your own son."

"LIAR!" He screamed. The moans of the creatures were getting closer and closer they didn't have long before they were at the door. Sabrina thanked her lucky stars that she remembered to close the door behind her, so at least they would be held back for a few more minutes.

"I don't lie, not about Si." Alex whispered into his ear, the man was shaking now. He had killed his own son!

Their was a loud bang at the door, the creatures were just outside.

"Alex, we need to go. Untie him." Azure strong voice commanded, the man deserved to die but he couldn't let him die like that…so easily.

"Azure." Sabrina looked at the strong boy, hate clearly showing in his features. He wasn't being un tied out of pity it was something else.

"fine." Alex scoffed before using a shard of glass on the floor to cut the mans bonds. " You gave me life, so it only makes sense for me to give you yours. But hear me if I see you again, you better run because I will tare you limb from fucking limb!" Alex stormed out of the house, quickly followed by Patrick and Sabrina.

Azure and Ari stood tall over the man, he was on his feet and about the same height as they were but the boys presence dwarfed him.

"We don't owe you our life's." Ari shot an arrow though the mans right knee, he collapsed into a heap on the floor clutching his knee pleading for Mersey.

"You deserve to burn in the strongest fires of hell." Azure shot the other knee completely rendering the man immobile.

"I suppose we have to thank you." Ari shot him in the right shoulder a steady pool of blood was gathering on the floor.

"You gave us Alexandra after all." Azure shot again, this time in the mans hip. His cries of pain were piercing.

The creatures burst though the door and rushed into the living room, Ari got off one last shot into his chest before the monsters devoured the monster.

"Lets go." Azure turned and left before he was noticed by the creatures. Ari remained for a few more moments.

" A Thorn defends the rose, harming only those who would steal the blossom." Ari said to the dying man.

"Be her thorn." the man whimpered back just as he took his last breath. Ari turned and left the room after giving the man a excepting nod. He would be Alex's thorn, he would protect her, he would be her knight as she was his everything.

*FLASHBACK END*

"and then we came met back up with you guys." Alex finished, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sitting opposite her was Azure and Ari, the two people she cared for most of all in this twisted world

"_Yes even Ari" _She told herself _"Ari is my thorn, my knight, my …' _

**All done this chapter. Thank you once again for reading, it got kinda lovey dovey their for a while, didn't it. Please review, your opinions mean everything to me. Sorry this was so short.**


	17. Baby Bunny

"Finally" Patrick sighed: for the past two days he had been so surrounded by people he didn't get a moment to himself. He found himself alone in one of the many rooms of the house the group had 'borrowed' , it was just across the road from Seiple's house but the difference in size was unbelievable.

The room he found himself in took him aback slightly: it was an average sized bed room with cream walls decorated with both pink and blue flowers with entwined themselves together to get a beautiful purple colour around the large window, the floor was covered with a luxurious cream carpet which was flawlessly clean. But the thing that took him back was the two small cream cots, both were draped with a silken cover which would have protected the babies from the sun. He kept his distance from the cots for a moment but a the small creek of one of the cots he stepped forward.

"_What if their's a baby in it." _Patrick's mind was on over drive as he slowly shuffled forward many questions filled him head: how would we look after a baby, why was it just left here, where is its parents ect.

His sea blue eyes peered over the fist cot: it was clearly the girls cot as name Seira had been painted in pink at the bottom of the bed. The cot lay empty, only a pink scruffy bunny rabbit stared up at him.

"one down." Patrick sighed heavily looking at the empty cot. His feet shuffled to the next cot, it was also decorated with a baby's name 'Akimtus' was written in blue in the cream wood work.

"Autumn light." Patrick whispered as he leaned his heavy shoulders over the side of the cot. And they wiggling and smiling up at him was none other than little Akimtus. His eyes were green, vibrant green a small tufted of black hair was already growing on top of his head.

Patrick's heart began to pound like he had just ran a marathon. Akimtus giggled at his flustered face. So without thinking Partick began walking backwards, his eyes didn't leave from the cot as he walked away.

He continued walking back into the kitchen his eyes still fixed to room.

"Why is Patrick walking backwards." Diana looked at the strange boy, his black scruffy hair looked like it was standing on end.

"Pat, Buddy what is wrong." Ari waved his hand in front of his traumatised as he flopped onto the coach.

"" Patrick began screaming hysterically, Ari got such a shock he fell off of the coach landing on the hard wooden floor.

"The Fuck!" Ari screamed from his spot on the floor, all the other members of the group had flooded in from their rooms.

"What happened." Sabrina stepped forward placing a hand on Patrick's strong shoulder, he was still screaming .

A moment later their was silence: Patrick's cheek was red and starting to swell. Alex stood above him with her hand poised her brown hair covering her eyes but Patrick guessed that he didn't want to see her eyes.

" You woke me up." she hissed.

"Oh he's in for it now." Ari and Azure said in unison leaning on the coach behind Patrick.

Alex's hand grasped Patrick's red shirt and pulled him close to her face. " Now if you don't have a good reason I WILL FUCKING SKURE YOU WITH A FUCKIN STRAW!"

Patrick began to sweat rapidly as he pointed to the door in which he had just come through. " baby…sleepin…bunny….baby…sleeping…." Patrick mumbled.

" WHAT WAS THAT FATTY! I CANT HEAR YOU!" Alex screamed almost spitting in the boys terrified face.

"theirs a baby." He finally got the words out, instantly the group understood…well sort of.

"A zombie baby, that's new." Seipel looked at the display of knifes wondering if they could kill the baby using those.

"No normal." Patrick whispered, those two words shocked the group more that the zombie apocalypse itself. They would have to look after a baby.

" Not it." Alex shot her hand up, she was shot confused glances from the rest of the group until Sabrina realised: She was say she wont look after the baby.

"Not it!" Sabrina called, she was good with kids but she couldn't be held responsible for a baby.

"Not It." Seipel was the next to catch on to the trend.

"Not it." Diana called out whilst raising her hand to emphasis her un involvement.

"Not it." Sophie called out, The group looked at her unsure if she got it or was just playing along.

"Not it." Lance grumbled, he had enough on his plate with Sophie he couldn't look after a baby.

"Not it." Ari and Azure called in unison.

"Not it." Martin finally caught on.

Patrick was the only one left, it was silently decided that he would care for the infant without another word.

"guys our little shouting match has gathered some unwelcome guests outside." Diana came back from the window a whole hoard was gathering and quickly.

"are you serious?" Martin leaned out the window. "shit, guys we need to go." He looked back at the group who were still in sock over the baby. It would take a lot to snap them out of this.

"BITCHES LOOK AT ME!" Martin screamed, that got their attention. " Right. Azure, Ari get weapons ready for everyone. Alex, Seipel and Lance start working on keeping the front door shut. Diana, Sabrina collect all the food you can and start making packs up for everyone. Sophie help Patrick with the baby. Everyone got that. Good." Martin said bluntly before heading to a room to give himself a awesome exit.

"you heard the man, lets go." Ari clapped his hands loudly and everyone began to move.

Sophie lead Patrick by the hand to the babies room while Lance and Alex lifted the coach to the front door in attempt to keep the creatures out. Seipel helped direct the two as they went . Diana and Sabrina began gathering everyone's bags and filling them will all the essentials: water, caned food, sleeping bags ect. Azure busied himself by collecting all the weapons he could it amazed him the armoury they carried with them: one long range rifle, one single pistol, a mavorok, two sets of twin pistols, a shot gun, a machine gun ,a bow complete with arrows, a make shift spear, Seipel's weird gloves, a pile of knifes.

"Damn." Ari looked at the pile, he to was taken a back.

"Damn indeed." Azure said as he started to divide the piles for everyone but before he finish a blood curdling scream echoed though the house.

Azure was on his feet and heading towards the source, without thinking he pick up and pistol and was running full pelt.

Before he knew it he was in the kitchen a zombiefied arm was reaching through the window and was clinging onto Sabrina's black hair.

"SABRINA!" Azure screamed and shot wildly out of the window but the creatures grasp didn't loosen. Beside him Diana lay unconscious on the floor, she had fallen back in shock and hit her head against the ovens door.

"LET GO OF HER YOU MONSTER." Azure screamed again shooting again this time Sabrina fell from its grasp clutching her head in pain.

"Sabrina." Azure knelt down beside the shaking girl, more creatures were leaning in the broken window trying to get in.

"Azure pick her up and lets go." Azures head snapped round Ari held Diana in his arms. '_when did he get their' Azure thought to himself as he scooped up the fragile girl her arm wrapped around his neck as he left the kitchen following his cousin._

_They ran to the front door, which is of course block and head upstairs as more zombies come crashing through the windows. _

"_The roof!" Seipel screamed pushing the two boys up the second flight of stairs which opened up onto an open roof top. _

_Patrick ran the small infant was sitting quite comfortably in a pouch on his chest, but no one had the time to tease him on how ridiculous he looked._

_Alex and Lance slammed the roof door closed on the face of one zombie. They both pushed against the door trying to keep it closed, Martin and Seipel rushed to help while Patrick searched for something to put against the door. _

"_Their!" Ari pointed to what looked like a telephone wire which linked the building they were currently in with the next door neighbours. The group looked less than hopeful at the wire, it was thick, but would it be thick enough. _

"_Sabrina." Azure shook the girl to get her attention, he pointed to the wire. " Go Now!" He helped her stand and walked her over to wire. He lifted her up by the waist as she undid her belt and redid it around the wire._

"_Azure." She said weakly as she hung in suspense. He turned to look at the girl but as he did her hands found his cheeks and pulled him into a brief but passionate kiss. "Thank you." and with that she wrapped her legs around the wire and began to shuffle along. _

_The wire was taking the weight well, so Ari help the now conscious Diana to the wire where she two fastened herself to the wire she began to move along the wire with care and speed. _

"_Sophie, your next." Lance called to the little girl who stood shocked in the centre of the building, she shook her head rapidly. _

"_Scared." She whispered shaking her head. Alex moved away from the door knowing it didn't take all of them to keep the creatures at bay. _

"_Sophie." She knelt beside the little girl. " would you go across with me? I'm scared to but I think if we go together we wouldn't be as scared." Alex reached out her hand and the little girl took it. _

_The two hurried over to the wire but instantly Alex saw her first problem: one belt, two people. _

_Alex whipped off her belt and fastened it around Sophie. " Sophie hold onto the wire for me." Sophie did as she was told and grabbed onto the wire as Alex secured her to it. _

"_Ari, give me a hand." Alex looked at her companion. He rushed over and lifted her up onto the wire, Alex positioned her body below Sophie's wrapping her legs around the wire. _

"_God I hope this works." Alex whispered as she started to shuffle along, the two were going at a much slower pace. _

_Sophie clung on to the wire as long as she could but her hands slipped and she jerked off the wire, luckily the belt kept her on the wire but her weight pressing against Alex. Their pace quicken as Alex scuttled along the wire with little Sophie laying on her stomach._

_When the two reached the other side it was time to decide who was next. _

"_Seipel, you take the baby." Patrick spoke up and unfastened the holster that contained the baby. _

_Seipel stepped away from the door, it was now only Lance and Martin holding it shut. Quickly the two cousins helped the other two boys keep the door closed. _

"_Great, Sabrina and Diana get a boost but no one comes to help Seipel, no." Seipel clicked the baby's holster onto her and made her way to the wire._

"_Whats your name anyways?" She looked into the baby's green eyes, of course he didn't answer but Seipel felt a little connection between the two. _

"_Then lets go little buddy." Seipel lifted herself onto the wire and connected herself to the wire with her belt and began to shuffle along the wire. Just as she began to move along the child began to cry uncontrollable._

"_Don't like being flat on your back ,huh?" Seipel looked down at the little baby and smiled " I guess a career in prostitution would be out of the question then." Suddenly he stopped crying and began laughing. _

_Seipel closed her eyes and scrunched up her face "what have I done" she kept moving knowing the others were about to be munched if she didn't get a move on. _

"_Who's next?" Martin puffed heavily. Looking at the other boys around him. _

" _Well no offence Tubs but you kind of need to go last." Lance spoke up his grey eyes peered forward. _

"_Crap." Azure looked down at the gun in his hand. " this is all we got." _

"_shit you go across then." Ari kicked his cousin away from the door. Azure did as he was told and clipped himself onto the wire, he glanced back at the four remaining boys before setting off. _

_Azure moved quickly along the line, it wouldn't be long before the next person would need to go across. _

"_Wait. If Patrick goes last then he'll have to hold them back alone while someone goes across as the wire wont support him and someone else." Ari looked at the other boys._

"_Point. Pat you need to go next, then." Martin nudged the heavy boy away from the door. _

_Patrick began moving along the wire it squeaked and cracked as he moved along._

"_If that breaks I'm going to kill all of you myself." Lance looked at the two other boys. _

"_who's next." Martin looked rather fearfully at Ari avoiding Lances gaze. _

" _Lance, you need to go next Sophie needs you." Ari looked at the tall boy and tried to smile. _

_Lance quickly moved away from the door and clipped himself onto the wire and started moving. No hanging around with him he was almost across by the time it would have took anyone else to get over the fact they were being suspended by a telephone wire. _

"_Right Ari you go now." Martin spoke up, the creatures pounded at the door it wouldn't be long before they broke through._

"_Bitch Please." Ari looked at the boy. "We go together" Martin smiled at his comment. _

"_right on the count of three. We both run, attach yourself and get across as fast as you can. Don't look back cause I'll be right behind you, got it?" Ari looked at him sternly. Martin nodded in reply. _

"_One." Ari's voice was cool and confident, Martin kept his eyes firmly fixed of the wire._

"_Two." _

"_Wait!" Martin stopped the boy and pulled two bottles from his pocket. _

"_Ok." Martin poured on colourless liquid into the other, quickly the bottel began to bubble and fizz. Quickly Martin screwed the lid back on and sat it down on the group._

"_run?" Ari looked at the boy. _

"_Run!" Martin said, the two boys bolted for the wire. Martin got there first and didn't bother fastening himself on, he just moved his ass. _

_Suddenly their was a heat blast from behind him. He looked forward to see the socked faces of the group, but then the worst thing possible happened. The wire got hot. Really Hot! _

_Martin could feel his fingers burning, he was almost their. Almost on the next building. Almost._


	18. ME WANT COOKIES!

The thug of bodies hitting metal and plastic. Seipel's body flew to the side of the building and peered over the side of the wall to see her companion: Martin was sprawled out in the roof of a rusted old car, his leg flopped off the end, his blue eyes flickered open a smile crossed his lips as one of Seipel's salty tears landed gracefully on his cheek.

Alex was also leaned over the wall by her eyes were transfixed on Ari's motionless body: he lay in a heap of what looked like garbage, his arm twisted backwards it was clearly broken, his eyes didn't flicker as Martins did but a slight moan escaped his lips.

"Martin, you need to move." Azure called to the now fully conscious Martin as he saw the hoard now moving towards the two boys.

Martin pushed himself off of the roof top and instantly felt the pang of pain. The muscles in his legs throbbed excessively as he shuffled over to Ari's limp body completely aware of the onslaught of un-dead hobbling towards him.

It wad only when he reached the incapacitated boy and attempted to lift him from the ground did Martin realised how screwed they were: despite Ari's build he was extremely heavy and on top of that Martins left leg had suddenly begun to bleed.

Martins head turned to the entrance to the path way he found himself in he saw around six or seven creatures hobbling towards him. _Should I stay or should I go? _Martin questioned himself as he looked from Ari to the creatures, he could make it if he left Ari but then…. Could he just leave Ari to die. _NO! we will make it out of this! _He violently shook the idea from his head and hoisted Ari up, with his new found lust for life he tossed Ari's body over his shoulders and began to shuffle forward.

" Martin keep moving." Martin heard voices call out to him but he was to focused on Ari and the creatures to pay enough attention to separate the voices and give them names.

"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" He screamed back, that silenced their irritating calls. "_Now back to moving forward. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right." _Marin's rhythm kept him going but his pace was slowly diminishing away to until he could only manage to shuffle without lifting his feet. He could hear the bests nearing him, even their pace was quicker than his so catching him would be easy.

Suddenly their was a loud sound, the only thing martin could think of was thunder but it came again much quicker than normal. "_Gun fire?" _Martin questioned the noise quickly another thunders roar erupted _"Yup, it's a gun" _His suspicions were confirmed and by the thuds which came after the gun fire. _"Now who's firing?" _Martin wondered as he hobbled along, keeping his mind occupied by the noise which kept his feet moving. Each shot resulted in a thud so they had to be an accurate shot: _"That rules out Seipel. Sabrina, Diana and Pat are good but are they that good? Lance maybe ,nay its not his style. So that leaves Alex and Azure…but which one is it." _Suddenly his thoughts were rocked as a bullet flew past his face a struck a zombie square in the eye, while he was distracting him self he failed to notice the creature which was behind one of the large garbage cans. _"That rules out Azure he wouldn't have taken such a risky shot." _Martins conclusion was confirmed by Alex's cussing voice " Bitch, Get a move on! I'm down to my last bullet"

Martin followed her instructions and moved his ass! The pain in his leg was getting more intense this each movement he made but lucky Ari had gained consciousness and was not putting as much weight on him. The two hobbled until it got to the point where Ari was holding up Martin, no more shots had been fired .

"Come on Martin." Ari huffed they were nearing the end of the alley way and the open roads of the town. Once they reached the end of the alley way they spotted a small white van instinctively Ari and Martin piled into the back and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Shit." Martin whispered realising they were now trapped: the door to the van locks from the outside and the creatures were piling on top of the van.

On the roof the group stood horrified as they watched the creatures scrap at the white metal. They were helpless completely helpless, it took all of Patrick and Azure strength to keep Seipel from leaping off the roof to Martins aid.

"Stop it." Diana's voice called them all back to reality as they realised their screamed had attracted some unwanted attention. As if someone was controlling them they immediately barricaded the door which lead to their roof top unlike the last roof their was no connecting wires which would offer safely.

They were trapped. One Gun. One Bullet and a whole lot of zombies.

Suddenly the darkness of the night was perched with blinding light. The thunderous roar of multiple gun fire filled the night air.

"What the -" Sabrina squinted to see the flashes of gun fire and the movement of bodies.

Suddenly everything when quiet. The air was once again still, their was no thudding at the doors no groaning nothing.

"I am confused." Seipel looked at her companions, quickly the thought struck her "Martin". Her legs couldn't move fast enough as she ran down the flight of stairs leaping over countless corpses and out the front door of the house to were the white van sat, blood stained. She screamed her companions man hoping to be answered but not a whisper was heard.

"Martin!" She screamed again, this time getting an answer: the boy stumbled out of the back of the van, failing to catch himself he fell into a pool of blood.

"Holy Crap. The shit Alex can do with a bullet." Martin looked around smiling widely as Seipel fell to her knees and began to sob quietly.

"That wasn't me." Alex called from the roof, her gun pointed to a group of men who stood at the front door of the house. Seipel had completely ignored them when she ran passed.

"Hey, that was pretty rude of you little lady." One of the men walked forward and used his rifle to bush Seipel's hair to show her bare neck.

"Not a good idea buddy." Sabrina's stick was pressed against the back of the mans matted black hair. The apocalypse had only started a few days ago but his level of filthy was above 9000. Sabrina had pretty much sprinted down to comfort Seipel as soon as Martin fell from the van.

"Now you kids aren't very grateful to the people who just solved your sorry asses." Another man spoke up, he was equally scruffy and had a slight hoboesk look about him.

"We could have just left you to die but we didn't we saved you." One of the men said smugly, each seemed to blend into the others. None stood out and their faces were easily forgotten.

" You kids should head over to the refuge that's been set up, its about a couple of miles from the town." Another spoke, which one? Who knows they all sounded so similar.

"Refuge?" Patrick spoke, the babies legs dangled from the holster on his chest.

"Yeah some where safe."

"The only way this could sound more like a trap is if you were holding a free cookies sigh. What do you think we are stupid, we're not just going to follow you blindly so you can murder us and have your dirty way with the girls" Ari said confidently gesturing to the men and to the girls as his head poked out of the back of the van.

" Don't be so vulgar Ari." Diana scolded the boy before Alex could get the chance.

" You've got us wrong, we went their but left. It was to restricted for us so if you go we wont be their." Then man beside Seipel spoke, Seipel was still trying to coke back tears as Martin propped himself up on the van.

"Still sounds like a trap." Azure commented.

"What if it is" Alex smiled flaunting her gun. She aimed at one of the men's head as she said "don't you like cookies?"

**I'M SO SORRY! I got bogged down with homework and stuff….actually that's a lie, I just was being lazy (sorry I lie a lot, Chronic Liar that's me). So please review and stuffs you know give me idea's for the story stuff like that. **


	19. I got nothing

The group followed the men's instructions to find this so called refuge. Apparently they weren't interested in a sanctuary.

"What do you think this place will be like?" Diana asked the group as they walked along the empty streets. No one answered her they just continued walking.

"Ari you weigh a freaking tonne." Alex commented as she aided the boy so was struggling to walk.

"All muscle Babes all muscle." Ari teased as he hobbled along.

"Call me babes again and I'll personally feed you to the zombies" Alex smiled happily at him.

"You ok Martin?" Azure turned back to look at a wounded Martin who was being probed up by Seipel and Lance. His eyes weak and tired showed the beginnings of exhaustion.

" I be Fine." He panted the gash on his leg was causing him to loose a lot of blood. "But can we rest for a minute?"

Azure smiled at the boy and signalled for the group to take a break they had been walking for about half an hour and were now just outside the town. They hadn't seen one of Them in a while so the tension that had been building faded with every step.

"How far?" Patrick asked as he examined Martins leg, he had been appointed the doctor of the group so he handled all boo-boos and awees.

"Well if those perves were right just a little further." Sabrina said as she planked herself down on a soft patch of grass next to Azure.

"Why don't four of us go ahead to check it out." Alex suggested from somewhere in a tree.

"Splitting up?" Diana bit her lip as she hoped she would be one of the four who would go.

"It makes sense if they are a bunch of crazy people we'll all be walking right into them." Seipel waved her arms as she demonstrated what crazy people look like.

"Who goes then?" Patrick asked as he tied a make shift bandage made out of the sleeve of his shirt around Martins wound.

"Martin and I are out." Ari spoke up from his less than comfortable place on the ground where Alex dumped him to climb up a tree.

"How about the girls have a little bonding session." Sabrina suggested as she looked up into the leaves. Alex poked her head out of the foliage and agreed to the idea.

"So a girls trip out." Seipel smiled, she had perked up quite a lot.

"Ok bye now." Alex giggled as she jumped from the tree and grabbed Diana and Seipel dragging them down the road with Sabrina trotting behind them.

"that was weird." Ari rubbed his head as he watched the girls run off ahead just out of view.

Alex and Sabrina turned in unison and said "soo" as they formed a wall in front of Seipel with their bodies.

"w-what?" She said startled as she shifted back.

"You and Martin." The said in unison again with evil grins adorning their faces.

"You to are quite scary when you work together." Seipel stepped back and looked at their determined faces.

"there is nothing to say." Seipel pushed past the now tutting girls and continued on to the refuge.

After a short period of time passed they arrived at what could only be considered as a barricade. Made from sandbags piled 10ft high with slight gaps in-between them to allow for a peek hole. The barricade blocked off the gateway to the parking lot of a mega store which the teens often shopped at.

"I think we have arrived." Dina placed a tentative hand on the structure.

"Bring on the Crazies." Alex pulled out her pistol and spun it around her finger tips.

"Slip all weapons through the gaps." A voice called to them from behind the barrier. Reluctanlty and carefully Alex slid the gun though a gap in the makeshift wall and shrugged her shoulder "That's it" She looked at the other girls who where also shrugging.

"Really?" The voice sounded truly shocked at their lack of weaponry.

"yup that's it." Seipel twiddled her brown hair in-between her fingertips.

"Ok well." The voice stuttered unsure of what to do next. "Any of you bitten?"

"You think we're fucking stupid of course we're not." Alex snipped at the unknown voice.

"come on in then." The voice said quietly sounding defeated. The girls looked at one another as they began to scale the tower of sand bags. Once of the other side they looked to see an empty car park which was littered with abandoned cars and dropped shopping.

"this way." The voice called to the girls. Facing the splinter group was a girl around the age of seventeen staring at them with chocolate brown eyes. Her black tank top high lighted her large chest, she waved the group over to her. Her red and black open black shirt fluttered in the wind as she walked towards the entrance of the store.

"What's your name?" Sabrina asked the girl with black legends and combat boots as they walked.

"Julie Chen but call me Joy" She answered, the two guns which she strapped around her thigh caught Alex's eyes.

"Glock 20's police addition, Nice." Alex commented as the girl slipped the groups only gun into the holder around her shoulder.

"May I ask your names?" She turned and looked at the girls who frankly looked stunning.

"Call me Seipel." Seipel smiled her dark brown choppy hair was sifting over her brown eyes as usual. Her red and black corset with dotted with blood, the tares in her tights and black boots gave her the look of a complete bad-ass.

" I'm Alex." Alex's blue eyes started at what she considered to be her gun in someone else's holster. Her ' I 'heart' Zombies' t-shirt clung tight to her athletic body and her ripped skinny jeans showed off her 'war' wounds.

"Diana." She smiled cutely at the girl her dark blue t-shirt was splattered by a coating of crusty blood, the demi shirt which hung over her knees showed off her excellent legs.

"Sabrina." Sabrina said as she pushed away a tolly which blocked her path, her top clung to her body showing off her curves excellently.

"Nice to meet you all." Joy said kindly as she began to walk again.

" She doesn't seem mentally unstable." Diana commented as they walked around 15 feet behind Joy.

"Yeah but neither does Alex and we all know she belongs in an asylum." Sabrina added with a brief yet pleasant smile.

"Psh, your just jealous of my awesomeness." Alex chuckled as she placed her hands behind her head and stopped walking. "it will be getting dark soon, I'll go get the boys." Alex gave the girls a reassuring thumbs up before heading back to the barricade and climbing -less than elegantly- over it.

"Joy? How many people are here?" Sabrina asked casually as they reached the doors of the supermarket.

"Where did the other one go?" Joy asked as she pointed to the gap where Alex had been walling. "Anyway to answer your question, I think the total head count is over 300 but that's including the military who have choose this place as a base."

"Military!" The girls called out in sock and the automatic doors slid open revealing what looked like a disaster aftermath centre.

**Sorry I took so long *probably talking to no-one* I've just been preoccupied with…..stuff. Anyway thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed it. Don't worry there will be some zombie action soon…I think…. I really should plan these things out….oh well…. I know what the last chapter will be just haven't work out the stuff in-between. **


	20. The Truth

A few hours passed and the whole gang were at the compound. Soldiers buzzed around them preparing for the creatures. Yet none came. No un-dead straggled passed the barrier and into the disaster centre.

"We seemed to have hit a stroke of good fortune." Patrick said as he tried to feed little Akimtus a mixture of mushy carrots and peas. He to say the least detested the taste.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked as she took the spoon from Patrick and began feeding Akimtus with little fuss.

"We've found some where safe." He answered as he watched her feed the little baby.

"Luck my ass. This is boring." Alex flopped back on the coat bed she had been provided with.

" Sadly I agree with Alex, its just to quite around here." Sabrina said as two soldiers brushed past her caring a large crate.

"Quite is good." Lance said as she stroked Sophie's hair lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

"Anyone know where that Joy girl went?" Seipel asked as she surveyed the area, the place was full of teens only a few adults had made it to the refuge.

" Excuse me." A voice grabbed the groups attention away from their riveting conversation. They turned to see a girl, around 14 holding a variety of weaponry. Her mid-night black hair brushed the hem of her yellow loose top which was clearly a few sizes to big for her, her black shorts did little to cover the variety of scratches on her legs.

"What do you want pip squeak?" Alex asked harshly as she was clearly envious of the weapons which adorned the little girls body.

"I'm hear to give you all your weapons and uniforms." She answered as she threw the weaponry and clothes on an empty bed.

"uniforms?" Diana asked as she plucked a shirt from the pile, she felt the steel grey shirt and frowned.

"Yeah the people who set this place up have got jobs for everyone, your uniform defines you job." The girl informed them as she snatched the shirt away from Diana. "This is not for you." Diana scoffed and sat back down next to Patrick.

"Some of you will be scouts who go out and find survivors, some healers, some hunters, a few carers and the rest will hunt both food and zombies." The girl continued as she pulled a list from her pocket.

"Organised." Ari commented as he watched the girl. "_This must have took more than a few day to plan and set up. Something's fishy about this refuge." _Ari thought to himself, he was sure he couldn't be the only one thinking about it.

"In a few days this camp will be moved to a more secure location." The girl said blandly, this official tone just didn't suit her nature. She seemed to be more of a go-with-the-flow type of person. "So right now everyone is just gathering and packing away supplies."

"So whats your name kiddo?" Azure asked as he realised they didn't know who she was.

"Miki, anyway that doesn't matter. When I call your name take a grey shirt." She looked to her list to confirm. "Azure, Sabrina, Seipel, Patrick and Lance." They all did as they were told and took a grey shirt. " You are gathers so you will look for supplies such as vehicles, food, water and survivors." They all nodded along as she spoke.

"Next Diana and Martin, you'll will be in a yellow shirt and will be an official who informs people of their duties." Dina picked up her yellow shirt and looked at the little girl who was also in a yellow shirt. _"So this is going to be my job." _

"_Ari and Alex you're both hunters so your in blue. Your job is to go with gathers and hunt the zombies." Alex smiled widely as she picked up two blue shirts and threw one carelessly at Ari._

"_Now the little ones are in white. You don't do anything." Miki looked at Sophie and the baby, both completely unaware of what she was saying. _

"_That it?" Sabrina looked at the little girl then down at her grey shirt. _

"_Well sort of." Miki looked around to see if any of the soldiers were in earshot. "You cant stay here. First chance you get run." The group were taken aback by what just came out of the girls mouth. "I saw their plans, when we get to this new location…. We'll all be turned into test subjects to find a cure."_

_No-one reacted they all read the situation just right: Panicking would just cause suspicion so they all just sat examining their shirts._

"_The colour of the shirt will divide us into sections based on blood type." Miki touched the hem of her shirt and looked at the group. "You need to get out of here." She muttered as she turned to walk away._

"_Oi Miki, don't think your not coming with us." Ari shot the girl a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. She smiled and came back to the group sitting down with everyone she felt at home. _

"_Plans anyone?" Lance spoke up as the group considered their situation. _

"_Well…" Alex began stroking the weaponry beside her deviously._

"_no." The group all said in unison sending Alex's idea flying out of the theoretical window._

"_We'll wait until night fall then we'll leave." Azure once again came up with a plan, everyone agreed with him on this plan and to not arouse suspicion they went about packing supplies and doing as they were told. _

_Later on, long after the sun had fallen into the horizon and the moon hung heavily in the sky the group gathered at their bed sides._

"_What about Joy?" Alex looked up as she realised they were going to leave her behind. _

" _We go now or not at all." Lance said as he gripped Sophie's hand tightly, he didn't care about some girl he had never met._

"_Alex and I will find her you go ahead." Sabrina said as she picked up a spear like weapon and Alex picked up a steel baseball bat from the pile. _

"_We're not splitting up." Azure protested in his quietist voice as to not wake anyone up. That's when it hit him, he was they only one talking quietly. Why hadn't the guards come to see what was happening. He grabbed a katana from the pile of weaponry and walked briskly towards the doors. _

"_Ehh? Azure?" Ari watched his cousin stride towards the automatic doors of the mega store. _

"_guys….you might want to take a look at this." Azure called the group over, after taking their weapons, they complied and joined Azure by the door._

"_You've got to be shitting me." Alex moaned as they watched a large horde of zombies move groggily around the car park. _

"_What the hell, where are the military?." Sabrina whimpered in shock there was no way through the horde with the limited weapons they had. _

"…_. I didn't think it would come to this." A voice chimed from behind them, they turned to see a women of around 20 ruffle her bronze hair. She stood in a black strap top and grey cargo pants which were tucked into black army addition boots. _

"_Who are you?" Lance asked as he gripped Sophie's hand tightly._

"_Major Lee Homes nice to meet you all." The women's British accent shown through. "I was sent here to monitor the biological state of this nation. Once I caught wind of this place I was immediately assigned to escort survivors to the airport and get them out of here."_

"_That doesn't explain why the Japanese military are gone." Azure stepped forward to face the women who had an indifferent look on her face._

"_Well, this town is a testing zone for the disease. So basically they brought you to this place to further the tests. The whole collecting thing was just a front to get you all in a confined space where the disease can be easily transmitted." Lee said as gently as she could but explaining that their government sacrificed them to be lab rats was a difficult task._

"_But..but.. I heard them say that they were going to do tests on us." Miki whispered as she looked at the British solider before them. _

" _What's the point on testing on people who aren't infected." Lee said blandly to the girl, the creatures outside were edging closer to the doors narrowing their escape options._

"_Shall we?" Alex gestured to the door now unconcerned with Joy as their survival was more important. _

"_Lets go!" Martin stepped on the automatic plate opening the doors. The stench of rotting flesh filled their nostrils as they stepped out into the carnage of the car park._


	21. GIVE MEH CANDY

The dissembled bodied stumbled towards the group as they fought frantically to get to the wall which stood between them and safely. No-one bothered with counting their kills, they had to much on their plates to worry about out doing one another. Lance has strategically placed himself -with Sophie on his shoulders- behind Alex and Ari, who had seemed to form some kind of tag team. Miki seemed to have had the same idea as she coward behind Seipel who was doing her best to keep the onslaught of creatures at bay with only a hunting knife and an axe. Patrick was in the worst position, due to the baby strapped to his body he was unable to swing his bat with enough force to kill with one blow so he was steadily being surrounded by the creatures.

"PAT!" The cries of Diana caught the creatures attention as she carved a path through for the boy with her cold and heavy gun she picked up. The heavily build boy thanked her silently before they heard it: they blood curdling screams from inside the building. In all the commotion they had completely forgotten about those till inside, those who's fate was sealed the moment one of Them entered the compound.

"Keep Moving!" Martins screams snapped the group back to reality that faced them, but for one the cry came a moment to late.

The cold teeth pressed in to the flesh of the well toned arm as a scream of pain passed her lips. The boom of a gun was shortly followed by the creature falling to the ground releasing the women form its grasp. Sergeant Lee looked down at the deep wound on her arm then to the girl who held the gun. Alex stood in astonishment as the twenty year old raised her gun to her temple and squeezed the trigger. All her memories, goals and dreams gone in that one instant and all Alex could do was stare and force the vacuumed packed food to stay in her stomach.

"ALEX! SNAP OUT OF IT! ALEX!" Alex quickly turned her attention to the voice which called to her through the madness: Ari sat upon the make shift wall hoisting Sabrina and Sophie over the wall.

Her feet began to move with out a glance back at the carnage, before she knew what was what she was panting heavily on the other side of the wall.

"Is everyone ok?" Azure asked as he took a head count . "..Nine." He looked back to the wall listening to the never ending screams. "Miki…" He whispered softly as he felt the warmth of someone's hand brush against his, instinctively he grabbed it intertwining his fingers with theirs.

"Azure." Sabrina looked up at the boy who held her hand oh so tightly, her fibre in her body willed her to embrace the boy to tell him that everything would be just fine but she couldn't find the strength to do it. She couldn't tell him everything would be alright because she truly didn't know and she couldn't bring herself to lie.

"Martin." Seipel knelt down causally next to the exhausted boy, the wound on his leg look agonising. It took all her courage not to cry as she listened to the pleases of those beyond the wall. How could things have trued so shitty so quickly? A few days ago she was worrying about entrance exams now the only thought in her mind is of survival.

"Lets get out of here." Martin some how managed to drag himself off of the ground. " we need to find some where safe to rest."

"but where? Where is safe?" Dina snapped, keeping her head low the soft flow of tears cascaded down her face. "Where can we sleep and not fear that we're going to be ripped apart? Where?"

"The answers my friend is blowin' in the wind , the answer is blowin' in the wind." Alex said calmly as the breeze carried blood splattered Cherry Blossom petals past her eyes. "Shall we." She said with an all to fake smile as they group began wandering aimlessly away from the town to what they hoped was safety.

Sensing the depressed mood Ari decided to do something he vowed not along time ago. "Hey Justin."

Alex looked at the boy and smiled widely "My name isn't Justin."

"Hey, Its Aaron." Ari said calmly as he received the most confused looks from the group.

"That's Great."

"I-I cant come out tonight." Ari twisted his hair between his fingers in an innocent little school girl act.

"What?" Alex faked her not interested look though her smile.

" I'm going to see this girl." Ari pointed toward Azure and winked seductively.

"But I thought you were going to have an orgy."

"No..No..Her name is Candy." The boy slowly slid towards his cousin.

"I don't care what her name is." Alex flicked her hair.

"I gotta go. See ya." Ari weaved himself in front of Azure, who was trying his best to stay out of their song.

"What? Oh Hello No!" The gangsta girl inside Alex took over as she flicked her wrist.

"I know a girl who's tough but sweet." Ari sung as he draped himself over Azure and gently stroked his face.

"More like sour." Alex stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag.

"She's a find you cant be beat." Ari moved onto an ever blushing Patrick and tapped his nose gently as he sung.

"I'll fucking beat her!" Alex cracked her knuckles and briefly shadow boxed in front of the loveable oaf.

"She's got everything that I desire." Ari was now whispering in Martins ear.

"Yeah, well she's missing a few inches" In response Alex flexed her small finger.

"Sets the summer sun on fire." Ari spun Seipel round like a ballerina.

"I'll light her on fire."

" I Want Candy." Ari sung cheerfully to Sophie as she wiggled happily on top of her foster brothers shoulders.

"Eww,"

"I want Candy." He was now singing to a giggling Sabrina.

"I didn't know you like Taco."

"I want Candy." He was now standing in front of Alex singing to her.

"Are you sure its not Randy." She adjusted his head to look at Martin who winked flirtatiously at the boy.

"I want Candy." Ari sung happily as he walked merrily over to Martin with his arms spread out wide.

"I'll kill that bitch."

"Go to see her when the sun goes down."

"You always told me you were going to the bathroom." Alex covered her mouth to seem shocked.

"Aint no finer girl in town."

"Cause she's a Slut!" She retorted happily as Ari draped himself over Martin.

"You're my girl, what the Doctor Ordered." He tapped Seipel happily on the nose.

"I didn't know you could have a skank on prescription,."

" So sweet she makes my mouth water." Ari hobbled over to Azure and pinched his cheeks.

"Cause my cock was in your mouth last night." Azure said reluctantly, it was his only line but God did he hate it.

"I want Cady!"

"Yeah, A candy Penis."

"I want Candy"

"You're going smell like fish."

"I want Candy."

"Bitch, you're not will wonka."

"She's just a loose pusied Hoe!"

The pairs singing ended and the group began laughing uncontrollably, even the emotionless Lance let out a snigger, only Ari and Alex could have seen all of that and still be able to make people smile.

"God what other songs to you know?" Patrick asked as they all regained their compositor.

"How about the High way to Hell?" Azure said emptily as he raised his arm pointing out over the bridge they stood on, they had been travelling for over an hour and they were far from the town.

The group gathered around him and what they saw brought tears to each of their eyes: laid out in front of them really was the High Way to hell. The great road lead to and from the city and was littered with abandoned vehicles. On one side -away from the city- the cars were packed so close to each other that the creatures were walking across the top of the roofs. On the other only a few cars were littered around with a few of the creatures making their way towards the screams of the city.

Diana forced her tears back as she watched the smoke billow from the buildings of the city.

Patrick softly stroked the head of the small baby as he watched a small girl drag her blood splattered doll down the road to the city.

"so much for containing it in our town." Sabrina said quietly as a semi-paralysed man dragged himself along the ground.

**I'm sorry that took so long, I am studying from my exams right now so revising it taking priority to everything else. Sadly I cant say writing is revising anymore as I have done my English, so just bare with me. I have an ending in mind and I should be finishing up in the next couple of chapters.**


	22. On the Road Again

…**.hey Guys. **

**Sorry. **

**May 20****th**** 2012 huh? That was quite a while ago and I am REALLY sorry for not updating in over a year but I seriously had zero motivation. But as an apology I'm going to finish this story…hopefully.**

**On with the show…**

_It had gotten hot fast. Summer had wrapped itself around everything and refused to budge. Usually I love Summer, or at least the break from school but in this world there is no break. Nothing every stops. You have to keep moving or die. That's the harsh truth of our new world. It's five times our little rag tag group has tried to settle into somewhere and five times it blew up in our faces so we decided to stay on the road. Never staying in one place for more than a day or two. That was how we live now. That's just how the world is now. And the truth was, I didn't hate it. _

"Ah, this piece of shit." Seipel pulled herself from her diary and poked her head out of the cabin window as the convoy grinded to a halt. Out in front Alex angrily kicked the wheel of her car and quickly regretted it, Ari only laughed.

"I'll go see what's up." Seipel gave Martin a reassuring smile as she climbed down from the trucks cabin onto the cracked road. She replied with a quant 'hurry back' as she swung the door closed.

"Piece of shit! Piece of shit!" Again Alex kicked the wheel and again she reeled back in pain. _Will that girl ever learn? _

"Oi, watch your language around the little one." Seipel heard Diana snipe from the van she was passing by.

"Fuck the little one! This piece of trash died on me again! Why do I always get stuck with the crappy cars?"

"Maybe we should just set up camp here?" Lance suggested, he drove the lead car and had stopped just a bit up ahead when he realised the rest of the convoy was not behind him. And of course little Sophie was on him heels, as usual.

Seipel observed the group: listening, watching. It had only been a couple of weeks since the outbreak but they were already pretty close. Like a little family. Azure, the over protective father. Sabrina, the worrisome mother. Lance, the estranged uncle. Pat, Diana and little Akimtus the newly weds. Ari and Alex, well they were just Ari and Alex.

"We'll rest here for a while before moving on." Azure interjected, Seipel turned to see the boy towering above her. _Was he always this tall? _"We have to make the next gas stop by night fall"

" . Captain." Ari and Alex saluted their makeshift leader before turning their attention back to their broken car.

"Martin, how you holding up?" Seipel turned. Martin was half leaning on the truck half in his make shift crutch. Her eyes drifted to his calf, or what should have been his calf. His leg wound had tuned septic and the best they could offer him was either a quick death or a painful amputation which might not have even worked. She was glad it did.

"I'm Fine. Stop worrying. " He waved off the concern as Seipel joined him, replacing the truck as a crutch. Their eyes met and they smiled. Ever since his leg was taken she'd stayed by his side. Be it in the truck or in the tent, the two were rarely see apart. "I've got my own personal nurse, remember?" Martin looked down at Seipel and winked gaining him a playfully jab in the ribs.

"You take care of her, you hear?" Azure placed a friendly hand on Martins shoulder.

" Captain." That response has become a sort of group joke and it because a slight smile to creepy across Azures features as he passed by to check on the last vehicle in their convoy.

A white car splattered with red. Sabrina was in the driver's seat leaning against the steering wheel in annoyance. "What's taking so long?" She asked as Azure approached the rolled down drivers side window.

"Alex broke their car again so we're stopping until they get it fixed."

"Huh, again?" She moaned and began to fan herself with the make shift paper fan on the passenger side. "Any sign of Pat yet?"

"None, he said he'd catch up but…" Azure looked behind the convoy to the long stretch of road behind them searching for a sigh of their missing compadre.

"But?" Sabrina prompted.

"He should have easily caught up by now, the bikes much faster than this snail of a convoy."

"Maybe he ran out of gas?" Sabrina looked back out her window checking for any sign of Patrick. Stranded this far from anywhere with no gas was a death sentence.

"Lets hope not." Azure place a delicate kiss on her forehead before heading back up to check on the AA.

Sabrina stepped out of her car and stretched upwards, being on the road for so long had really done a number on her back. Surveying the horizon she saw no movement. No Patrick. No Cars. Nothing.

Suddenly Sabrina's eyes darted around her surroundings. "Nothing." Again she looked, taking in 360 degrees. "Not a single one." Abandoned cars, trees but not a single one of 'them'. "That's odd."

There was a grumble in the distance, a sort of roar which hurtled towards them. Sabrina turned to the empty road behind them only to see a figure moving towards them. Too far to see clearly she squinted. "Zombie?" But then it waved. "Patrick." She turned to face the head for the convoy. "PATRICKS BACK."

She tuned back again, something was off. As Patrick got closer so did something else, drawn by the sound of his bike. She tuned again, just about to call out but the word caught in her throat as Alex appeared in front of her.

"Herd…" The word escaped from Alex's lips as she looked over Sabrina's head to Patrick as he reached the group.

"We need to move!" He called out, stopping just short of the now gathered group.

"We can't. We broke down. The whole convoys backed up." Alex responded, turning towards Ari. His arm was still in a brace so fighting was out of the question.

"How big?" Azure asked.

"A hundred, maybe two."

"Shit. " Azure looked at the approaching herd then back to his group. " Pat, you take Diana and the kid and go in Lances car. Wait for us at the gas stop." Patrick went to complain but Diana pulled him away sharply before he could contest. " Everyone else. Get hidden." Alex headed straight for the guns kept in the back of the truck . After collecting a few of the guns she needed she helped Seipel get Martin onto the trucks flat bed. Reluctantly Ari moved away from his cousin towards Alex but instead of climbing in he climbed up.

Alex looked up at him as he began to climb "I can still shoot left handed." She smiled at that. One handed the going was slow but he got to the top before Alex had started to climb.

"Now Sabrina." Azure turned to see the girl already climbing into the trunk of her car. He smiled at her and headed over to the trunk.

"You think we'll be okay?" She asked. Azure took one last look at the approaching herd before climbing into the trunk with her.

"God I hope so."

**Once again my sincere apologies for this taking so long to come out. Is it rude to ask for a review? I think so but I'll ask anyway. Please review **


End file.
